The Road Less Traveled
by Julie the Tall Terror
Summary: While experimenting with dimensional travel, Darth Vader stumbles into the galaxy of Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. Now Vader wants Anakin's Jedi kids and Anakin must chase down his daughter who is looking for Padme in Vader's galaxy. AU prequels.
1. Default Chapter

The Road Less Traveled

This story is co-written by great authors and friends of mine who very graciously allowed this story they wanted to write also serve as a sequel to my first two fan fictions. Huge thanks guys! :D Each segment will have the writer noted.

Writers: Anakin's Angel (AnakinsAngel@aol.com), starwarsfan1000 (starwars1000@hotmail.com) and me, Julie the Tall Terror (tall_terror@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: Anakin, Obi-Wan, & Qui-Gon, etc. belong to George Lucas. We are just playing. 

Begun: 12/25/00

Completed: 02/20/01

Part 1

**********

Segment 1 is written by Anakin's Angel

... 

Imperial Palace

Coruscant 

Darth Vader's Suite

There might have been a time, long ago, before he could remember, when something might have frightened him. He knew no fear now, only power. Only control. Flexing one nearly immobile mechanic hand, Darth Vader considered the knowledge contained in the documents before him. It should have been so easy, and it would have been - had not a deep part of him become clouded with self-doubt. 

Squashing down the emotion like an errant insect, Vader began to pace inside his expansive quarters. It had been something he'd only done once...a complete accident, really. Enough of an abnormality that it had gained him a complete audience with the Jedi Council. Had he known then, what he knew now, he would have been aware that they resented him. Always had. They preached serenity and justice, peace over emotion. 

Yet, they'd wallowed long enough in their own jealousy that it practically seeped from their skin. 

They forbid him from ever trying it again... 

Question was, could he still do it? His power was unmatched in the Galaxy - in comparison to everyone save the Emperor, but was it enough? He wouldn't..no, couldn't pretend to be someone he was not. He would never again be Anakin Skywalker. 

With a wide swoop of his cape, Vader walked to the large, transparisteel windows and stared out into the Coruscant sky. Everything had changed, and yet...nothing at all had changed. "So be it." He whispered, feeling an old, neglected part of himself flash to life as he calculated the jump. With one last look around the room, and a nod of his head, Darth Vader reached out with the Force. 

All at once, he was consumed in blackness. To an observer, the inky darkness would appear to eating him alive. Thick, opaque clouds spun madly around him, catching his cape with it to complete the chilling effect. 

And then he was gone. 

>*

Jedi Temple 

Coruscant 

Anakin Skywalker's Suite 

At first, it seemed as if nothing had happened. He could feel the Force tingling against his mind, and the parts of his body that still remained flesh. There was the chill in the air that confirmed the presence of the darkside, but he remained. Had he been right? Had the gift been given to a young boy named Anakin, and then stripped from him now? 

He opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. No...something was different. Wrong, even. He called on the Force, felt its iciness crawl through his mind, along with the strong instinct to slam his shields tight. Where was he? 

The room appeared the same, the large windows looked out over the same piece of sky. Turning on his heel, Vader heard something fall to the soft carpet near his boots. 

Bending low, he retrieved it. A holo...faded and framed. Captured in a timeless moment, were Anakin Skywalker, his...bride, and three smiling children. He was older, far ahead of his twenty-four years. 

A tall child, her light-brown hair all her fathers, and the feline eyes of her mother. Flanked by two near-replicas of the parents themselves. In the face of the young boy, he saw... 

Dropping the frame as if he'd been burned, Vader fell to his knees. So, he *had* done it; He'd jumped into a parallel universe. He should have known better than to doubt his own power. But then why, in all seven hells, had he ended up here? Forced to see what his other-self was doing. The life he was leading. One untainted by darkness. 

In a slight panic, he expanded his perception with the Force. It skittered around him, and he grew weak trying to grab hold. He could sense something...a darkness. 

It took him a mere moment to figure out that he was sensing his own dark presence. 

This could only mean that others would as well. 

Not up for facing down an entire Temple of Jedi alone, Vader masked himself as best he could. He fled the apartment and began winding silently through the halls. Finding himself on a familiar path; one he might have taken hundreds of times. 

There might have been a time, long ago, before he could remember, when something might have frightened him... 

>*

Across the Temple, awake now in bed, a lone figure sat up in the darkness, heart pounding. "Something is wrong." 

*******

Segment 2 is written by starwarsfan1000

******* 

Jedi Temple Meditation Room 

In the middle of the small room sat two women. One, a tall older woman of about 65 with black braided hair with streaks of gray sat facing a young woman of 16 who had black hair and brown eyes. 

The older woman spoke up, "Your thoughts are troubled, young Padawan." 

Leia gazed into the eyes of her master, Adi Gallia, "Yes, I was just remembering my mother." 

Adi Gallia looked at her padawan, "It is good to remember those who have passed on." 

"Especially today, exactly seven years after she died," Leia said sadly. 

"Yes, the explosion Palpatine triggered caused a monstrous amount of pain and suffering. Your father lost not only his wife, but also his best friend, Jedi Kenobi," Adi Gallia saud. 

Leia thought back to that day when she was told that not only was her mother dead, but so was her "Uncle" Obi-Wan, "I so miss them," Leia said. 

"Of course you do. You would not be a living life form if you did not," Adi Gallia replied. 

Leia's eyes teared, "She was always trying to get us to have fun. That being a Padawan or Jedi didn't mean you couldn't have fun sometimes." 

Adi Gallia walked over to Leia, "I think we are done for now." 

Leia bowed, "Yes Master," and turned around and walked out the door. 

Leia left feeling lonely and wanting comfort but could think of no one in her family available. Her twin brother Luke was training with his Master Yoda, and Aurora, her older sister, was force knew where. Her father was meeting with Master Qui-Gon about going after her. 

Then Leia remembered that her best friend Mara Jade was supposed to be done with her lessons early. Leia was relieved as she hurried off to find her friend. 

******* 

Skywalker Suite 

"Are you sure about this Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"Yes, she's my daughter and I don't want her wandering the universe alone," Anakin said, pacing. 

Qui-Gon looked at Anakin and asked, "Why would Aurora chose now to leave?" 

Anakin gave him a look of such pain that Qui-Gon silently cursed himself, "I'm sorry, it slipped my mind what today was," Qui-Gon said. 

Anakin nodded and glanced at Qui-Gon, "I want you to come with me," Anakin said. 

A series of beeps sounded behind them and they turned to see R2-D2, "And you too, Artoo," Anakin said. 

Qui-Gon nodded, "Very well Anakin. I will accompany you." 

Anakin smiled, "Thank you." 

******* 

Jedi Temple Lightsaber Practice Area K 

The hiss of two lightsabers clashing echoed through the room. A tall Jedi Master pressed the attack against his Padawan. After pushing her back for five minutes with no opening in her defenses, he said, "Enough." As the two lightsabers were deactivated, he spoke again, "Very good, Padawan." 

Mara Jade, a 15 year old with red hair, green eyes and a slight figure, bowed, "Thank you, Master Windu." 

v "That is all for today. I sense that your friend is looking for you Mara," Mace Windu said. 

"Thank you, Master. I do want to spend time with Leia as today is the anniversary of her mother's death," Mara said. 

Mace Windu nodded and waved a hand toward the door. 

Mara bowed again and rushed to find Leia. 

v ******* 

Segment 3 is written by Julie 

*******

Luke Skywalker coaxed the air molecules in front of him to dance. He was knelling in the center of his Master's favorite training room. Yoda was standing far behind him by the wall watching him practice. In front of Luke, a low heat began to build in the air and produce light. 

The yellow sparks bounce erratically, but still refused to ignite. Frustrated, Luke gave the air molecules one more push with the Force. The cluster of light flared brightly and flew straight at his face. Luke ducked quickly and turned around just in time to see Master Yoda hop sideways to avoid the fireball as it struck the ground.

"Patient you must be, or set me aflame you will!" Master Yoda pointed his gimer stick at the scorched spot on the floor.

"Yes, Master." Luke looked appropriately contrite, but Yoda could sense his Padawan struggle not to laugh.

"Coming, your father is; no more will I teach you today." 

***********

Leia tried not to pace as she waited for the turbolift to reach her destination. "I'm being just as jittery as Luke." she grumbled aloud.

She bit back a groan as the lift stopped to let people on. Leia couldn't recall a time that she'd ever felt so impatient and was silently thankful that her master wasn't here to see it. Finally, the lift stopped. Eagerly, Leia burst out and ran straight into Mara who was rushing to get in. The two girls stumbled slightly, and smiled when they saw each other. 

"Leia, this way," Mara whispered and guided her friend towards the nearest garden. They were silent as they walked through the halls. At the end was a small door that led to the girls' favorite place in the Temple.

The Miniature Garden was a soothing and quiet place filled with the tiniest and most delicate plants. The room was unoccupied, as they had expected. They knelt at their usual spot next to an artificial stream.

"What is going on?" Mara was direct and to the point, as always.

"My sister, she..." Leia frowned, "Aurora was supposed to be going on a mission, but she took my Father's ship and now no one can find her."

Mara was perplexed to see her friend close to tears. "Are they sure she just didn't leave early?"

"Well..." Leia began.

_Leia._ The telepathic call echoed in Leia's head.

Leia froze. _Yes, Father?_ It was rare that Anakin resorted to speaking telepathically. At age one, Aurora had refused to learn how to speak aloud because speaking with her mind was so much easier. Ever since, Anakin had regarded excess use of telepathy as a bad habit.

_Come to me at once._

_Yes, Father._ Leia grimaced and looked at Mara apologetically. "I've got to go. I... oh, just come with me, Father won't mind."

**********

Anakin stood stiffly and prepared to tell the twins his news. Leia and her friend, Mara, had come quickly to where he waited in the training room that Luke and Master Yoda were using. Anakin glanced over at Qui-Gon as the older man stood quietly by the door with Master Yoda and Mara. His former Master was over 70 years old, but didn't look a day over 50. 

"Aurora has gone to another universe." Anakin stated in a no-nonsense tone.

Anakin waited for his children to recover from his shocking news. He almost smiled to sense Mara relax first. She was a good friend to Leia and was one of the few Padawans who did not feel intimidated around the great 'Master Skywalker'. Gradually, the twins managed to also calm their minds enough for him to continue. Anakin laid a hand on each of their shoulders and pulled them close to him.

"Master Qui-Gon and I will go search for her," Anakin explained in a quiet voice. "We'll need Artoo as well." he added quickly before the droid could squawk at him.

Leia took the news stoically, while Luke just gaped. When they were small, Anakin had told them bedtime stories about his adventures in parallel universes and the dangers. He warned them that this was a skill that they would master before they reached Knighthood, and Anakin wanted to impress upon them the risks involved. They'd never expected him to leave again, and certainly never thought that Aurora would try it alone.

Gently, Anakin hugged the twins and kissed Leia's forehead. "I love you. I promise I'll be back with your sister soon." He smiled confidently down at them.

"Love you, too, Father." Luke murmured very quietly. He then backed up and relaxed. "We'll try not to destroy the kitchen while you're gone!" 

Leia hugged Anakin a second time and used his brown robe to hide her tears. "I love you Daddy, don't forget not to yell at Aurora, okay?"

"Okay." Anakin whispered.

With Artoo at his heels, Anakin moved to the center of the training room and took a deep breath. He glanced back at Qui-Gon as his old master came to stand nearby and smiled reassuringly. Anakin had not traveled through other universes in a long time. But Qui-Gon's quiet support was enough to ease tenseness of Anakin's mind. He closed his eyes and began. 

Smoothly, Anakin intensified the flow of the Force around himself. A diffuse glow began to emit through his skin and expanded outward to engulf Qui-Gon as well. Artoo gave only a few resigned beeps; he'd traveled this way before. Leia gripped Luke's hand tightly as the light obscured their father and honorary grandfather from view. In a flash, the ball of white contracted and with a ripple it vanished.

The Padawans and lone Jedi Master left the now dim and cold room. None of them could shake off their feelings of worry.

**********

Segment 4 is written by starwarsfan1000

**********

Standing in the hallway, Leia Skywalker and Mara Jade were enjoying their time together. 

"How are you doing?" Mara asked. 

Leia sighed, "Okay, I just wish I knew why Aurora left?" 

"Is universe travel dangerous?" Mara asked. 

"If you don't know what you are doing, yes. I've only heard tales form Dad, I've never done any," Leia said. 

"Aurora should be okay, she's got a good head on her shoulders," Mara said. 

Leia nodded, "She does," and paused, "Let's go get something to eat." 

Mara smiled, "Sure." 

The two friends walked toward the lunchroom. 

******* 

Mara sat across the table from Leia and asked, "Do you think your brother likes me?" 

Leia stared at Mara, "Why would you ask that?" 

Mara looked sheepish, "I think he's cute." 

Leia rolled her eyes, "Don't you think both of you are kind of young?" 

Mara glanced away, "I don't think age matters all that much." Looking back, "Have you ever had a crush on anyone?" 

Leia replied, "Once, when I was younger I had a crush on Jedi Kenobi." 

Looking up, Mara said, "Luke's just arriving." 

Leia turned around and said, "So he has," then shifted back around, "What do you want to do?" 

Mara grinned conspiratorly, "How about you invite me over at night when he's home and have something for the three of us to do." 

Leia smiled smugly, "Done." 

******* 

Vader walked along the street, using the Force to conceal his presence. After much thought he had decided the first thing to do was find out as much as he could about Anakin Skywalker in this universe. And the best place to start that was the Coruscant Public Library. 

******* 

Looking through the files, Vader came across what he was looking for. The paper was two years old and the headlines read, 

_Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Aurora Skywalker save the life of the Queen of Rentare._ _Aurora,_ Vader thought, _One of them is named Aurora._

***** 

Segment 5 is written by Anakin's Angel

******

... 

Uni-V 

Settled deep within the forests of Endor, a small rebel base sat nearly deserted. To the uneducated eye, it would also appear unprotected. Yet, a careful eye would just be able to make out the small, fury guardians that accompanied the rebel leader. Small in stature herself, Padmé Naberrie Skywalker watched the stars above. 

Through the trees, they cast a coruscating glow on everything they touched. Above the trees, flying low enough to create quite a show, three rebel squadrons circled once more before making their way back to base. She had to smile as her companions erupted into cheers. 

Little things like these were cherished in a time of darkness. 

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Padmé decided to make her way back inside. Obi-Wan would be landing, and she needed to speak to him. A few of the Ewoks followed her, brandishing their pointy sticks and just-menacing-enough glares; Daring anyone to come near her. Endor had its advantages, and this was but only one. Inside, things were much more jovial than out, Dozens of pilots high-fiving one another, congratulating themselves on a well-executed training exercise. 

v Spotting the quiet, reserved figure of Blue Leader, aka: Obi-Wan, she picked up the pace. He waved her over, resting against the white and red body of his X- Wing. "There's something...I think we need to discuss." She said, softly. He nodded, and they made their way into the residential quadrant. Padmé considered Obi-Wan her best friend, even after....no, maybe especially after...everything that had happened with Anakin. 

Vader. 

As leader of this small rebellion, she was afforded large, comfortable quarters. She'd refused at first, insisting 

that she needed no special treatment, but in the end was forced to accept. Now, she had come to appreciate the privacy. Opening the door, she ushered in Obi-Wan with a wave of the hand. He was dusty and weary looking, and still haunted by past ghosts, but he was alive. He'd survived - they had survived. 

"I had a strange dream last night," She began, putting water on for tea. 

"Dreaming of ruling the galaxy again? I've told you to conquer one planet at a time..." Obi-Wan teased. With anyone else, the joke would have fallen flat, but it was an old joke between them. 

She smiled. "Ha ha. No, seriously...I don't know what to make of this one." Behind her, she could hear Obi-Wan opening the windows and checking his messages on the com unit. Neither of them knew many of the people here, so they'd almost unconsciously decided to share the large apartment. 

His half was connected to hers by a rather small balcony, even if they spent most of time here in hers. Tylaa, a young rebel pilot living on her other side, had a furious crush on Obi-Wan. All in all, it wasn't perfect, or even a home, but it would do for now. Returning to the living area with two steaming mugs of tea, she lowered herself into a chair. 

"Okay, tell me about this dream." Now changed out of his flightsuit, Obi-Wan appeared ready for dreamland himself. 

"It was more of a feeling I had while dreaming. Like someone I should know was calling my name, but when I would turn around, I didn't see anyone. Or maybe they were there, I just...didn't recognize them?" She shook her head, as if trying to clear the confusion. 

He nodded. "Common dream, actually. Perhaps, you're feeling as if you're not doing enough?" That was the last thing *he* felt... 

Padmé considered this for a moment. Could that really be it? "That might be part of it, I suppose. But this, it was just more...personal. I *really* felt as if I should know that voice!" 

"Master Yoda used to tell us that dreams can show us a part of the future, a part of the past, or something we're not seeing in the present. I was never one to rely on their importance, mostly because Qui-Gon hadn't," He took a sip of his tea, "You might just need a good nights sleep, too." 

That was followed by a yawn that spread between both of them, equally as a shared giggle. 

"You have to be up early, Kenobi." She managed, feeling the heaviness in her own limbs. She had three meetings in the morning...one training exercise to observe. Yawn, indeed. 

"I've an early flight with Tylaa, actually." He said, smirking. 

If Padmé didn't know any better, she would swear he was blushing. "Uh huh...flying lesson, perhaps?" 

He was already on his feet. "Oh, something like that, yeah." Smiling, he bowed his goodnight to her and took his exit. 

Emptying the last of tea, she shook her head. What would she do without him? She was thankful that he had found Tylaa, even if he hadn't yet admitted his attraction to the pretty, flame-haired pilot. Yes, tomorrow would arrive all too soon, another day to get through without him. 

Anakin... 

******* 

Segment 6 is written by Julie 

*******

UNI-V

*******

Jedi Knight Aurora Skywalker crept into the apartment silently. After a quick walk through all of the rooms, she went to the nearest sofa to wait. The quarters were nicer and larger than she expected. Considering how small and new this rebellion was, it was a wonder they even had a real base.

Opening her traveling pack, Aurora dug out her datapad and began re-reading the galactic news bulletins she'd collected. She skimmed over some just to refresh her knowledge and focused on the newer ones the most. It would be terribly embarrassing if she mixed up details about the previous universes she'd visited with this one. Aurora leaned back against the cushions and tried to use the Force to ease her headache.

The Force always felt a little different in each universe. Her father had taught her how to cope and adjust to it the first and only time he'd taken her to another universe years ago. On this trip, Aurora was careful to immediately hide her presence in the Force upon arriving in a new place. The strain always gave her a terrible headache later, but she'd learned it was well worth it to be cautious.

Originally, she had hidden herself to avoid the notice of each universe's Jedi. In particular, she did not want to meet a counterpart of her father. The last thing Aurora needed was an Anakin Skywalker hunting her down and demanding to know what she was doing in his universe. But after reading about what had happened in this universe, she was doubly glad that no one knew she was here.

Aurora began by going to Naboo so that every jump she made would put her on the next universe's Naboo. But so far, none of the universes she'd visited had been helpful. Aurora had been dismayed to discover that she had no way of controlling or knowing what time she would arrive at. Arriving in times where her parents would not be born for decades or had been dead centuries were not useful. And in some of the universes, her parents had never existed at all. 

Despite her discouragement, Aurora stubbornly pressed on. Giving up empty handed was not an option. After traveling through several universes, she'd fallen into a steady routine of arriving on the site of Theed City and going straight to the nearest news stand to check the date and galactic events. Her next stop was always the Naboo archives to look for any mention of a Queen Amidala and the birth records for a Padmé Naberrie. 

This universe was the first promising one she'd come too. Aurora had been surprised to read that a galactic Empire had recently replaced the Republic. She was horrified to learn about the new Emperor's law decreeing all Jedi as outlaws and his campaign to wipe them out. One news datacard reported the deaths of nearly a thousand Jedi and Anakin Skywalker was listed as one of them. However, there were records of a Queen Amidala of Naboo who served as queen the same length of time Aurora's mother had. Not only that, there was currently a living Padmé Naberrie and she had a bounty of two million credits on her head.

Aurora felt certain that this Padmé would gladly help her.

******** 

Wearily, Padmé entered her quarters. The last meeting had gone on much longer then she had expected. All she wanted to was collapse into bed and not even bother eating dinner. She almost walked by the woman sitting on the sofa. Padmé froze and looked the intruder in surprise. The young lady appeared to be a few years younger then herself and had light brown hair coiled like a rope over one shoulder. 

After a moment of silent staring. The intruder recovered her voice first. "Hello," she visibly mustered her courage. "I'm Aurora Skywalker and I'm here to rescue you."

"Rescue me from what?" Padmé looked bewildered.

"Let me try this again," Aurora took a deep breath. "I am your daughter, sort of. If this Emperor had never gained power and destroyed Anakin Skywalker, you probably would have given birth to me four or five years ago." Aurora neglected to mention her relief, but also mild irritation to discover she didn't exist in this universe. 

Padmé didn't answer. An exasperated look crossed her face and it reminded Aurora of her mother's face when she or Luke and Leia had done another thing with the Force that should have been impossible. Abruptly, Padmé backed away to the nearest terminal.

"Wait!" Aurora called out. "You don't need to call security. I can prove who I am. I'm not crazy, I'm just a Jedi."

That stopped Padmé. Instead of turning on the com unit, she simply pulled out the chair and sat down. She re-examined the woman across from her. She was dressed very plainly, wearing a pale olive jumpsuit and a tailored brown cloak. It wasn't exactly like the Jedi-style tunics, but it was close. And if she was a real Jedi, for her own safety, she wouldn't be dressed in uniform.

"You can start by proving you are a Jedi," Padmé ordered her sternly. "Levitating *several* objects would be a good start."

Aurora closed her eyes and pulled her legs up on the sofa. Smoothly, she lifted the datapad and assorted datacards on the low table in front of her all at the same time, followed by the table itself. Without pausing, Aurora levitated her own body into the air and then decided to lift the sofa and nearby chairs as well. Then, she gently sat everything back down and lowered herself last. She opened her eyes and tried not to smirk at the stunned look she knew would be on Padmé's face.

"You're a Skywalker," Padmé conceded in a daze. "So, you are some future that should have happened?"

"Sort of. I'm actually from another universe entirely." Aurora waited for that to sink in. 

"Another universe? Where you are my daughter?" Padmé still sounded skeptical.

"Yes!" 

Padmé still did not look convinced. "If you are from another universe, then how did even know how to find me once you got here?"

"It was very hard," Aurora admitted. "Once I read about the terrible things this Emperor has done, I knew you'd be helping people fight against him. So, I went looking for rebels. I was able to persuade a few people that I wanted to join the rebellion and eventually they sent me here."

"You mind-whammied them." Padmé stated.

Aurora tried not to blush. "When necessary."

"So, why have you come here?"

"To ask you to come back with me!" Aurora smiled cheerfully and hoped she didn't sound like a used speeder salesman. "Things used to be very happy at home. You married Anakin Skywalker, and you had three wonderful children. Seven years ago Palpatine was discovered to be a Sith. And of course, Father went to fight him. Father won, but the Sith set off a terrible bomb that killed millions of people, including you. Father was heart broken. He has managed to raise us and train us to be Jedi, but we all miss you terribly."

"I see what you are trying to say," Padmé interrupted. "You went universe hopping to try to find a replacement for your mother. And you want me?"

"Yes, and I won't go home until I find a Padmé willing to go back with me. I know that you are concerned about leaving this rebellion to fight alone." Aurora's eyes filled with tears. "But please seriously consider coming with me." 

*****

End part 1 of 4


	2. Chapter 2

The Road Less Traveled

This story is co-written by great authors and friends of mine who very graciously allowed this story they wanted to write also serve as a sequel to my first two fan fictions. Huge thanks guys! :D Each segment will have the writer noted.

Writers: Anakin's Angel (AnakinsAngel@aol.com), starwarsfan1000 (starwars1000@hotmail.com) and me, Julie the Tall Terror (tall_terror@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: Anakin, Obi-Wan, & Qui-Gon, etc. belong to George Lucas. We are just playing. 

Begun: 12/25/00

Completed: 02/20/01

Part 2 of 4

**********

Segment 7 is written by starwarsfan1000

******* 

Vader walked along the side of the building. He looked out beyond and saw three teenagers, two girls and a boy, in the shade. They sat under a group of trees next to a racetrack. Their clothing consisted of light shirts and shorts. He moved closer to listen to them. 

"Is this the urgent thing you needed me to help you with? Being a judge for your races," Luke said. _How many sprints do they think I've judged today,_ He thought. 

Mara looked at him, "Well, yeah." 

"Come on Luke, you can't say you're not having a bad time?" Leia asked. 

Luke sighed, "Well no." 

Leia rolled her eyes, "Then lighten up and have some fun." 

Suddenly there was a beeping sound. Mara got up and ran over to their pile of stuff and pulled out a comlink, "Yes." After listening for a couple of seconds, she turned it off. Walking back, she said, "I have to go. Master Windu has some urgent business that I have to help him with." 

Leia hugged her friend, "See you later, Mara." 

Mara stepped back, "Sure, see you Skywalkers later," and jugged off. 

Vader froze at the mention of that name. _So,_ he thought, _these are the two younger children in the picture._

Vader smiled behind the mask. He wanted to test these Padawans, his kids in this universe. He pulled his lightsaber and turned it on. _Let's see how well you handle a lightsaber,_ he thought. 

The snap-hiss alerted Luke and Leia to the danger and they grabbed their weapons and ignited them. 

Vader walked out of the shadows and enjoyed the moment of fear and panic on their faces and began to advance. 

Luke brought his saber to a defensive position and thought, _What is this thing?_

****** 

Segment 8 is written by Anakin's Angel

******

Uni-V 

As the green and blue planet of Naboo came into view, Obi-Wan felt a part of himself die. Nothing about this planet conjured anything but horrible memories. Losing Qui-Gon, rescuing Padmé from certain death, watching as Theed Palace crumbled to the ground. No, Naboo was nothing but a mass of rock and sadness. Flying low, he cruised over the tops of trees, searching for a place to land. 

Thinking back three days, he thought of the last time he'd spoken with Padmé; She'd been so worried.. 

_"You know we have to go-" _

"As leader of this rebellion, I have every right to-" 

"Padmé, please! Even if the danger that you may be killed wasn't there, you have every bounty hunter in the Galaxy looking for you!" 

Padmé, red-faced and radiating tension, paced in a tight circle. They were going to fight without her. She knew Obi-Wan was right, it made more sense for her to stay here and be safe; Still, he knew she couldn't escape the feeling that she was running scared. With a nod of her head, she walked over to the jumpsuit-clad pilot. "You'll be careful? I can't lose you, too." She whispered. 

Obi-Wan nodded. "Tylaa would kill me first, you realize?" 

The former Queen smiled easily, "Yes, and I thank her for that. I will be commanding this...mission. Please be careful." The sadness in her voice spoke volumes. 

Obi-Wan gathered her into a hug. "Being a Jedi does have its advantages," He whispered, pulling back and putting on his helmet. "The Force will be with us." 

A nod. "May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi." She stepped back, as the squadron on X-Wings came to life. They had received a distress signal from Naboo late the night before, from a pilot who'd been captured by the Empire. Some saw it as foolish, but she ordered the X-Wings to be configured with distress beacons that would turn on automatically, should a pilot go down. 

Normally, they would not run off to assist one pilot....but with information from their spynet that the Empire was on Naboo, it became an opportunity they couldn't resist. Obi-Wan knew that the chances were great he might run into...Vader, but his former Padawan wasn't likely to be front and center for this battle. Looking out, he watched as she waved once more at him as he taxied down the center and out into space... 

A flash of silver to his left brought him back to the present. "This is Blue Leader. Follow my lead." He watched as his squadron set down amongst the trees. 

"Copy Blue Leader." He heard Tylaa's voice that time; leading her Red Team towards the opposite side of the forest. 

As he set his X-Wing down, he became aware that something...no, everything was wrong. A crippling darkness choked the trees, hanging in the air like a foul stench. He was loathe to expand his awareness with the Force, so as to not alert anyone to his presence. Stepping onto the richly-scented forest floor, he winced as the horrible darkness grew closer... 

.. 

On the other side of the forest, a faint, yellow glow dispersed as Anakin, Qui- Gon and Artoo stepped out into the trees. At first, the murky darkness that had hung in the air went unnoticed. It always took Anakin and Qui-Gon some time to adjust to the Force's response in each universe. 

Reaching out, Anakin built a powerful shield around himself and his former Master. 

That was when he felt it. 

If the lightside of the Force was warmth and serenity....this, was cold and erratic. He'd felt this darkness before, when Padmé and Obi-Wan were killed by Palpatine. When he'd reached out and ended the miserable life of the two-faced Chancellor. He looked back at Qui-Gon, "We must be cautious. I can sense she was here, Master." 

The Jedi Master nodded. "There is a great darkness here, Anakin." 

Artoo moved cautiously through the trees, as vines and branches jutted out, getting caught in his wheels. He beeped in protest, his cutting attachment working to clear the path. 

As the Force slowly came back to him, Anakin sensed that this was a Universe still under Palpatine's control; the evil Sith's Force signature was too strong to deny. "I cannot believe you sometimes, Aurora..." He mumbled to himself. Why? Why would she come here, knowing the dangers? There was something not right about the whole situation. Part of him was hurt that he didn't know his daughter, and former Padawan, as well as he'd thought. His thoughts surrounding his wayward daughter were cut short as blaster fire ripped through the foliage.... 

.. 

Obi-Wan crept along the forest floor, his senses working overtime to compensate for his not being able to fully harness the Force. He'd heard the blaster fire from just beyond a large grove before him, but it was as yet unanswered. Tylaa had just sent him a message confirming the same in her area. If the Empire was here, they were hiding themselves well. For now, at least. There was something else that he'd sensed, it was as if.... 

No, Anakin no longer existed. 

Shaking his head, he rounded a corner, coming face to face with Mace Windu... 

.. 

Qui-Gon's green saber flashed to life the instant he'd heard the blaster fire. Anakin, ahead of him with his blue-hued saber, slashed through the foliage with ease. Artoo and Threepio crept along behind, keeping silent. Anakin was fighting with himself, knowing that the journey would be easier with help of the Force, but unable to reveal himself to potential enemies. 

It was a horrible feeling. A green blast shot out from his left, and was easily deflected with his saber. The shots were coming faster now, even as there was no sign of the shooter. He was immensely glad to have Qui-Gon at his side; The wise Jedi had fought many a battle in his 71 years. 

"Perhaps droids?" Qui-Gon asked. 

Anakin shook his head. "Droids aren't so accurate, even in the Empire." As he motioned for Artoo to clear the path ahead, what he saw before him was a sight he wouldn't soon forget... 

.. 

Despite the warm, humid environment of the forest, Obi-Wan felt his blood run cold. Mace Windu? Cautiously, he approached the dark-skinned Jedi, his saber at the ready. "Mace?" He whispered, his voice loud even at a whisper. 

There was nothing. No awareness, no acknowledgement. Hearing the Force screaming in the back of his mind, warning him that something was wrong, he moved into a defensive stance just as Mace fired his blaster. Obi-Wan deflected the shot, knowing that whomever this was, it was NOT Mace Windu. Still, the doppelganger pressed him forward, firing at almost point-blank range. 

Obi-Wan knew he had to either find a way to disarm the man, or eliminate him. It. Whatever. Turning to block a shot, he found himself face to face with his former student. 

_ANAKIN?!_

The momentary break in his concentration was all the dark-skinned man needed. As Obi-Wan's mouth gaped open, he felt a sharp, brilliantly hot pain climb up across his side... 

.. 

For a long moment, Anakin stared at the sight before him. It was Obi-Wan, and he was alive! Naturally, he knew it was possible, but it was pretty shocking all in all. He'd heard Qui-Gon inhale sharply, and knew that no matter how much he missed Obi-Wan, it couldn't compare with what Qui-Gon must feel. "Master?" 

Qui-Gon clasped his arm. "He's injured." He whispered, before running towards Obi-Wan. 

Anakin followed, frantically trying to keep up with the venerable Master. From this vantage point, he could see that Obi-Wan was now surrounded by what appeared to be Mace Windu and Plo Koon. 

Windu and Koon? 

Igniting his saber, Anakin leapt into the fray... 

.. 

His vision swimming, Obi-Wan defended himself the best he could. He could feel the Force skittering around him, but could not quite grasp it. A green lightsaber blade came to life with a snap-hiss behind him, and he thanked, whomever that was, for the help. He tried to send as much healing energy to the wound as possible, but it was nearly impossible without calling completely on the Force. 

Spots began to dance before his eyes, and he watched the tall form of Mace Windu fall to the ground, lifeless. Taking a painful breath, he wondered why the Force picked this moment to call on him; For there was no other explanation as to why he was currently being cradled by Qui-Gon Jinn. "Master?" 

.. 

Anakin glanced over his shoulder as Qui-Gon picked the unconscious form of Obi- Wan Kenobi up and into his arms. He saw Artoo in the clearing just ahead, beeping excitedly. They had to get out of here! As sure as he was that Aurora had been here, he also knew that she was NOT here right now. Lingering any longer would be disastrous, and he had to think quickly. 

Logistically, he could carry Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Artoo to the next Universe, but he could not leave without Aurora. No, they had to find a ship. Grabbing his comlink, he called to Artoo. The little droid beeped back, alerting him to the fact that it was already taken care of. He had to smile; Artoo was always so resourceful. Although, he didn't want to ask how Artoo managed the task. "Master, this way-" He saw Qui-Gon running towards him, and hoped they would make it... 

*******

Segment 9 is written by Julie 

********

Uni-V

Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon with rapt attention as the older man dressed his wounded side. Too overwhelmed to speak, Obi-Wan could only stare. He still had not recovered from Anakin and Qui-Gon's sudden appearance. As he studied Qui-Gon, he noticed that he looked very much like he had before Darth Maul had killed him, more then 15 years ago, but Obi-Wan could sense he was much older then that. The wisps of gray Obi-Wan remembered hidden in his master's hair and beard was now the predominate color. 

Qui-Gon finished applying the bacta patches, and looked at Obi-Wan sadly. "Its good to see you alive and well, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up, "I was about to say the same of you."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan grimaced. "You are supposed to be dead."

Qui-Gon contemplated that for a moment. "I see," He thought carefully of what to say next. "I will not be here long, Obi-Wan. I am not your Qui-Gon. Anakin and I have traveled here from another universe."

Qui-Gon waited with placid calm while a dozen expressions ranging from incredulity to absolute denial flitted across Obi-Wan's face. He finally settled on blank confusion, but was saved from replying as the ship shook.

"We are under attack?" Obi-Wan stated blandly. 

Qui-Gon nodded and paused sensing outward. "Were. We have jumped to lightspeed now."

"You came here from another universe, but," Obi-Wan stated skeptically, "you will have to go back?"

"That is correct."

Obi-Wan sighed and tried his best to believe this absurdity that his senses and the Force were telling him was true. "You died, that Sith killed you on Naboo," Obi-Wan sounded as though he was trying to remind Qui-Gon.

"In my home, I survived that battle," Qui-Gon then stopped and looked up as the door swished open and their pilot entered.

Obi-Wan stared at the tall man who walked into the room. He was a Jedi Master and wore his great power quietly without arrogance. Obi-Wan could sense that he was actually a few years older then himself, yet like Qui-Gon, appeared younger. Everything about him said he was Anakin Skywalker. 

Everything Anakin should have been.

Anakin glided to the bedside and knelt beside it. "I've missed you, Master." 

Obi-Wan grinned boyishly. He thought he'd never hear Anakin call him that ever again. "What are you two doing here?"

Anakin sighed irritably. "To find a reckless young Jedi. She's -"

"Certainly her father's daughter," Qui-Gon interrupted and cocked one eyebrow, daring Anakin refute him. Anakin gave Qui-Gon a mock glare and smiled lopsidedly.

"You have a child?" Obi-Wan looked stunned.

"I have three children, however Aurora is a Knight now," Anakin explained. 

"How old is the Anakin of this universe?" Qui-Gon inquired.

Obi-Wan became very still. "He would be in his mid-20s I believe." 

Anakin frowned at Obi-Wan's odd tone of voice. The terrible darkness he and Qui- gon had sensed combined with Obi-Wan's distressful reply, led Anakin to change the subject. "Why were there clones of Jedi?"

"The Emperor Palpatine is using them to conquer the galaxy and kill **us**," Obi- wan's face contorted in pain. He watched their responses carefully. Qui-Gon was grim and Anakin looked ready to fight. And he could see that they both recognized the Emperor's name. With a sinking feeling, Obi-Wan continued. "All Jedi are outlaws. The Sith are determined to purge us and they are succeeding." 

"How could just two Sith destroy thousands of Jedi, even with the help of clones?" Anakin spoke in almost a whisper.

Obi-Wan dreaded his next words, but knew they must be said. "Because the Emperor succeeded in turning you to the Darkside. My Anakin Skywalker is now a Sith called Darth Vader."

Anakin went pale and looked very sick. Qui-Gon reached out a hand to steady him and turned to Obi-Wan with sorrowful eyes. Obi-Wan expected Anakin to respond with anger, apathy, shock or even fear, but not despair and grief. Anakin dropped his head to rest against the edge of the bunk. When he finally looked up again he had regained his visible composure, but was still distraught.

"What can we do to help?" Qui-Gon asked softly.

"There is a rebellion starting, its small, but growing steadily," Obi-Wan suddenly paused on his last word. "But I can't take you there. Padmé -"

Anakin's eyes lit up briefly. For a moment Obi-Wan could see the eager child he had raised, but the sudden agony in Anakin's eyes was worse then he'd seen the day Shmi died. 

"It would be better not to," Qui-Gon advised Anakin gently, but firmly. 

Obi-Wan glanced back and forth between them warily as the answer came to him. "I'm sorry for your loss, Ani."

Anakin stood up and leaned against the opposite wall. "Thank you, Obi-Wan," He murmured. "Palpatine -" Anakin took a deep breath to steady himself.

Qui-Gon finished for him. "Palpatine murdered billions, including Padmé," Qui- gon's voice grew rough, "and you Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan could only nod, he knew exactly how they felt. They both turned to look at Anakin's haggard face and wait for his answer.

"I understand." Anakin replied hoarsely. "Padmé would only be hurt worse to see me."

"I'll take you our sanctuary, where the surviving Jedi are. Yoda will know how to help find your daughter, Ani," Obi-Wan reassured them.

*******

Segment 10 is written by starwarsfan1000

******* 

Uni-A

Vader advanced on the twins. Suddenly Luke darted forward to attack, hoping to surprise Vader. After parring a few blows aimed at his legs, Vader shoved Luke of his feet and whirled to meet Leia's attack, aimed for his head. 

Deflecting Leia's blow, Vader slashed at her stomach. Leia somehow managed to block the blows, even though she was forced back a few steps. Next Vader Force flung Leia into a wall, knocking the breath out of her and causing a moment of sharp pain in her back. 

Spinning around, Vader deflected Luke's attack, aimed at his stomach. _So,_ he thought, _they've never fought two on one or they would have better coordination. They have only sparred with their Masters._ Vader delivered a vicious uppercut that sent Luke's lightsaber spinning out of his hands. 

By this time Leia had managed to stand up and catch her breath. _He's toying with us,_ she thought, _not making any effort to kill._ She decided to try a new tactic,_ Luke,_ she thought to her brother, _both of us attack at the same time._

Luke nodded and both of them charged Vader. Vader somersaulted out of the way and used the Force to fling Luke out of the way. Luke landed with a thud against a tree and dropped to the ground, dazed, with pain shooting through his back. 

Turning his attention to Leia, Vader saw a look flash across her face, the look of someone who knew that they could not win. Using the Force, he shoved Leia into a wall. 

Vader deactivated his lightsaber and walked back into the shadows leaving two very confused teenagers behind. 

Luke got to his feet and ran over to Leia, "Are you okay sis?" 

"I'm fine," Leia answered. 

"What was that thing?" Luke asked. 

Leia shrugged and replied, "I don't know." 

Luke sat down against the wall next to her, "What I'd really like to know is why he just left. It makes no sense, he had us dead to right and just left." 

"I can't answer that either," Leia said.

"Is there anything you can answer?" Luke teased. 

"Probably not," Leia laughed. 

******* 

Vader walked along the wall, _They can think on their feet,_ he thought, _They will try something new without having practiced it._

Turning a corner, he thought, _I will have to test them again. It would be prudent to look into more things here._

******* 

Segment 11 is written by Julie 

******* 

Uni-V 

"What are the twins are like?" Padmé asked the young Jedi Knight. 

"They are 16 years old now. Leia looks a lot like you and she has Father's temper. She is a good negotiator and does all of the haggling when she and Master Gallia are away on missions. But we've known that since she was two years old when she nearly convinced Dad to let her have three cookies for dessert instead of one." Aurora took a deep breath. 

Padmé tried to hide her amused grin from the younger woman. She'd never seen such a talkative Jedi before. In her experience, Jedi were calm, collected and rarely spoke of themselves or anything personal about their lives. Aurora talked happily in a normal pace, but due to her Force-enhanced lung capacity she could say a great deal before needing more air. 

"Luke is a lot like Father. He loves to fly and will probably be as good a pilot as Father one day. Luke is often the rash one and Leia has to stop him from rushing ahead. However, his master says he is just impulsive and that he'll outgrow it with more training." 

"So, who is training Luke?" Padmé asked. 

"Master Yoda." 

Padmé's eyes widened in surprise. "My husband," she said quietly, "told me that Master Yoda always disliked him and did not want him to be trained. I can't imagine that he would want to train any child of Anakin's." 

Aurora frowned, "It was like that as well in my universe, but over the years I suppose Master Yoda has learned to accept Father. They still disagree on a **lot** of things, but Master Yoda has never let that control his treatment of us." 

Aurora looked rather uneasy for a moment before continuing, "Actually, Master Yoda spoiled us. When we were very little, he would do silly things to frustrate Father. Like giving us candy before dinner," Aurora smirked. "Master Yoda and several other masters argued for *years* about who would get to teach Luke and Leia. I found out later that they had fought over me as well, and that Master Obi-Wan barely beat them to it. Of course, Father is our second master, and he had to approve who got to take us as Padawans." 

"Second master?" Padmé asked. 

"Oh, it's a rule that all Skywalkers must have two masters, 'to adequately train and monitor their growth in the Force.'" Aurora quoted and rolled her eyes. "But it's really just to keep us out of trouble." 

"Here," Padmé indicated her universe, "Anakin was only trained by Obi-Wan." 

Aurora bit her lip, "At home, he was trained by both Master Obi-Wan and Master Qui-Gon." 

Padmé was confused, "Qui-Gon didn't fight the Sith on Naboo?" 

"No, he did," Aurora explained. "And he was injured very badly, but he survived." 

Padmé nodded her understanding and looked wistfully out of the window. An uneasy silence fell over them. 

"Do you mind if I ask you something personal?" Aurora burst out suddenly. 

Padmé blinked, "I suppose." 

"Why didn't you have any children?" Aurora's face crumpled. 

Padmé could see the worry in her eyes, concern that there had been children. Or worse, children who had not survived, "It never seemed to be safe. Between Ani's missions and the wars we both fought in, we didn't see each other much." Padmé's voice trailed off for a moment. 

"And we agreed that it wouldn't be fair to put children through that," Padmé's voice once again reduced to almost a whisper, "And now I know we were right not to. If we had, Vader would have turned them into -" 

Aurora laid a comforting hand on Padmé's shoulder. Padmé's head was bowed and her eyes closed, fighting tears. She regained her composure quickly and smiled sadly at Aurora in silent thanks. 

A ping from the control board interrupted them. Padmé leaned forward in her seat expectantly. "We're here." Smoothly, she eased the ship out of lightspeed. 

"There's Dagobah," she pointed out for Aurora as the approached. 

"Its nothing but swamp," Aurora commented. 

"Yes, mostly," Padmé answered as they dropped into the atmosphere, "But there are a few decent landing sites. We'll have to disguise the ship as much as we can." 

The place Padmé had chosen was currently at mid-day in the planet's cycle and the mist hanging over it was at its least. Even so, landing was tricky. Aurora had to put all of her spare concentration into aiding Padmé as she navigated safely to the ground. 

"Dreary looking, isn't it?" Padmé commented at the gray mist outside of the cockpit window. The two of them began unstrapping themselves from their seats. 

"The Jedi's sanctuary is to the north of us, where the swamp is much denser," Padmé explained. "It will take at least an hour for me to hike there, even with your help." 

A rush of humid hot air filled the cabin as the ship's hatch opened. The heavy mist wafted in and obscured much of the swamp and trees from view. Padmé stepped out first and walked right into a waiting Jedi. 

Aurora halted at the base of the ramp. "Hello, Father," she said ruefully. 

******* 

Segment 12 is written by Julie

*******

Uni-A

"Master?"

Luke didn't even try to conceal how Yoda's words hurt him.

Yoda quickly reassured his Padawan, "Believe you, I do."

"But it was real!"

Yoda sighed, "Looked real, it did. Sounded real, felt real, yet unharmed you are."

Luke pondered that a moment. He was sore from being flung around, but not seriously injured. 

"But, Leia saw it too!" Luke insisted. "And she fought it with me!"

"Hmmm, did she?" Yoda shook his head. "A vision you both shared, this is. If real this evil monster was, dead you'd both be."

Luke frowned at his master's concerned face. "But I saw it." Luke whispered stubbornly.

"Sense you in danger, I did not."

Luke's blood ran cold and he stared at Yoda.

"Speak of this no more today, we will. Appointment with the Chancellor, I have. Be ready to go, my Padawan."

"Yes, Master." Luke murmured quietly and hurried away.

*******

"You have got to be kidding!" Mara flung herself on the sofa and stared at her best friend.

"Oh, no," Leia said in disgust. "Don't tell me you don't believe it really happened either!"

"Hey, I'm just saying to does sound a little far fetched. Some big evil machine guy wanders into the Jedi Temple and none of the masters sense him?"

Leia grimaced. It did sound ridiculous. They looked up as the door slid open and Luke jogged in. He was scowling and didn't look up but ran straight to his room.

"Luke?" Leia called out in concern.

"Hey! You could acknowledge our existence you know!" Mara announced loudly from the sofa.

Luke came out sheepishly carrying his brown cloak and travel belt, "Hello Mara. Hello Leia. Has your day been as awful as mine?" He gave them a rueful look.

"Probably," Leia frowned. "Master Adi thinks I dreamed the whole lightsaber fight. What about you?"

"Worse. Master Yoda didn't even sense him."

Leia went pale and looked sick. And angry. "But it was *real*!"

"Look, I gotta hurry to some meeting Master Yoda is going to." Luke felt torn between duty and wanting to comfort his twin, "Mara, stay with her, okay?"

"Sure, Luke."

******

Darth Vader stealthfully followed Master Adi Gallia as she entered the large Jedi Council Chamber. As he had sensed, Master Yoda and Master Windu were not present and it was therefore safe for him to eavesdrop on the Council. He continued to walk silently behind Master Gallia as she nodded to the rest of the Council and took her seat. 

Vader was careful to stand by a pillar. His cloaking skills were excellent, but it wouldn't do to take un-necessary risks that could give him away. Especially, while in a room filled with Jedi Masters. Vader only recognized those who held permanent Council seat and had never seen the beings holding the temporary ones. Nine of the twelve seats were filled and it appeared that they had been in a discussion for some time. 

"Ah, Adi," Master Eeth Koth said, "Yugwen has finished informing us," he gestured to a few of the others who Vader did not know, "of the recent developments during our absence."

"Yoda and Mace have been delayed. They will not join us until mid-afternoon, and would like us to continue our debate without them for now." Adi relayed to the rest. 

At once the discussion resumed full force and Vader was hard pressed to follow who was saying what.

"He was right!"

"How many times has Anakin sat here at told us we need rules for this? How many times?!"

"I've lost count. But it didn't seem important, Anakin was the only person in the galaxy who could do it."

"We should not have **needed** to worry about this now. Even he agreed that it might not have been an issue for another decade."

"Calm," Everyone quieted and looked at Yaddle, "What is past is past," she reminded them.

Ki-Adi Mundi raised one hand to gain everyone's attention, "This is just another example of what happens when we do not heed Anakin's warnings."

One of the new members, a female Twilek spoke up, "Has anyone sensed when he will return?" she glanced around her.

"From what he has told us, traversing universes can be quite time-consuming." Another of the unknown members answered her; "He has no control over the different rates of time in each one. It could be days, weeks, or theoretically longer. Though he has always returned to us within a month before."

"We can't even begin know how to form regulations for this without his counsel and approval." Eeth Koth reminded them.

As everyone in the room nodded in agreement, Vader felt a chill go through him. His environmental suit immediately worked on raising his body temperature back to normal. This was nothing like the Jedi Council he had slaughtered. He eyed them suspiciously and with growing dread.

"Anakin has held a seat on this Council for five years," Depa Billaba stated abruptly, "Since Yoda is not here to loudly argue, I feel that now would be a good time to address Mace's proposal that Master Skywalker be named a permanent member of this Council." 

Something in Vader snapped. He would have caught his breath had his mechanical suit not been in control over his lungs. It couldn't be possible. The arrogant, controlling, and stifling Jedi would never have wanted him to be a member of their ruling body. Never. 

But, here they had.

Rage and jealousy pooled inside of Vader's head and threatened to spill outward. Quickly, he moved to leave the chamber. The anger and envy boiled inside of him and he desperately tried to block out the heartfelt agreements, sincerity, and absolute confidence in Anakin Skywalker being expressed by everyone behind him. 

***** 

Segment 13 is written by Anakin's Angel

******

Uni-V 

Silence hung in the air, nearly as thick as the Dagobian climate itself. Padmé, stumbling backwards clumsily, silently cursed the thick mist around her. Raising her eyes, she felt shivers race up her spine as she gazed into the pair of crystal-blue eyes that had haunted her dreams. "Anakin..." She whispered, falling and feeling the damp of the swamp beneath her knees. 

Aurora was at her side immediately, entwining their shaking hands together. Distantly, she noticed that they had the same hands.... "I'm okay, honest." She whispered; the shaky tone of her voice giving her away. Aurora nodded, gently assisting her back on her feet. 

"Father, I hadn't expected to see you-" The girl began, before being cut-off with a long-practiced glare from Anakin.

"We'll discuss this later, Aurora," Anakin ground out, unable to tear his eyes from the woman before him. "Padmé. It's...nice to see you." Internally wincing, he lowered his eyes at last. 

Taking in the situation, Aurora nodded and moved to stand near the hulking form of Qui-Gon. Together, they watched as Anakin and Padmé moved closer to one another, as if drawn by some...Force. "Why don't we leave them for a moment?" she whispered. Qui-Gon nodded, and together they walked further into the trees. 

.. 

Remaining calm, when everything inside her screamed that something was wrong, proved more difficult than she'd expected. A myriad of thoughts fought each other for dominance inside her mind. Watching as Aurora and...Qui-Gon, moved to allow them some privacy, her first thoughts were of how any of this could be possible. "Are you real?" she heard herself ask. 

Anakin nodded, offering her his hand. "I was about to ask you the same thing." 

She cautiously accepted his gesture, feeling the warm, human flesh inside her own. Gazing into his eyes, she noticed - for the first time - how much older he appeared. Lines spread out from his eyes, and around his crooked smile. "I..please forgive my hesitation. The Anakin Skywalker I know..." She trailed off, turning away. Pacing now, she stopped when she felt him gently reach for her arm. 

"The Anakin Skywalker you know," he paused, his voice still the same, tender tone that she'd loved, "Is not me." 

Somewhere, deep inside, she knew this. In spite of everything that screamed at her, telling her it was impossible. Nodding, she allowed herself to be led from the relative safety the ship had provided. Her heart was racing, faster than her mind, it seemed. She had given up, on him...on Anakin. On what he had become. While this man before her was not...Vader, it was taking her mind some time to catch up. They walked for a few silent moments, his hand entwined inside hers. The more they walked, the more her heart cried out... 

For it to really be him... 

For this to be real... 

.. 

She was afraid of him. 

He hadn't expected to see her, and agreed with Qui-Gon that it would be better if he didn't. Now...well, now he was left to deal with the impulsive actions of his daughter. Force only knows what she could have told Padmé. Rationally, Anakin knew why Padmé was afraid of him; from what Obi-Wan had told him, the Anakin Skywalker in this universe had hurt her more than words could describe. Allowing himself a moment of uncharacteristic rage for his alter-self, he quickly squashed down the emotion. He had to convince her that he was real. 

And he would not hurt her. 

Spotting a clearing, he led her towards a nature-made bench of wood and moss. Various creatures scurried about, mingling with the living Force around them. She sat down beside him, radiating fear, mixed with unguarded elation. "I see you've met Aurora?" He offered, lamely. 

She nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes, she's a joy." 

He could sense the fondness that Padmé had developed for his oldest, and knew then that Aurora must have told her. Loathe to say anything to upset her, Anakin merely drank her in. The same brunette hair, the same beautiful eyes, she was unchanged in his mind. She was also years younger than he. At his estimate, he guessed she was near thirty-standard. 

His Padmé had died at thirty-eight. 

"She's told you." It wasn't a question. 

Padmé let out a deep breath, and squeezed his hand. "That she's from another universe, where she's my daughter? Yes, she has." 

Lowering his head, Anakin could only laugh. "That's Aurora for you. Always jumps right in, heart first." He mused, lightly. 

"Not unlike her Father?" She shot back, instantly regretting it. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to compare you to-" 

He reached out and brushed a stray piece of hair from her cheek, feeling her shiver. "I guess some things remain the same, I see," She met his eyes for a moment, before turning away. "Aurora has your smile, you know." 

.. 

Those words, combined with everything else, brought tears to her eyes. She was, at once, insanely jealous of the life her...other self had gotten to live. A loving husband, three happy children, it was so unfair! Yes, she knew that Aurora had her smile, and her hands, and her Father's unnerving way of getting under your skin. Wiping at the tears, she sucked in a lungful of air. Stars! What was happening? "Why are you here?" she managed, after another deep breath. 

"I had to find my daughter," He stated, simply. "I hadn't imagined that she would end up here, or find you!" 

"No, I hadn't either." And that was the truth. She watched his emotions flit across his face. He was older, yes; But no less handsome than he ever was. "Anakin," She began, clearing her throat, "I know why Aurora is here," His face showed obvious confusion, so she continued. "With the best of intentions, she...well, she told me that she wishes for me to return with her. With both of you." 

Anakin let out a rush of breath, shaking his head. "Qui-Gon and I have searched everywhere for her!" he whispered, a touch of anger tainting the words. "She has no right asking that of you! No right!" 

Having known the workings of his mind for years, Padmé watched as he struggled with the onslaught of emotion. "She had to be pretty sly to get past both you and Qui-Gon." She teased, trying to get a glimpse of those blue eyes once again. It worked. 

"Sly?" He laughed, thinking of the times he'd scoured the Temple for her when she was small. "You could say that. I'm just thankful that Qui-Gon was able to keep a level head." 

Just the mention of the older man brought back distant memories. Qui-Gon had only been in her life for a few days, yet had made a lasting impression on her. "I knew Qui-Gon for such a short time. He was a kind man." 

A sigh. "Yes, and I know he'll be pleased to see you again," taking her free hand, he placed a kiss on it. "As am I." 

Fighting the urge to crumble inside his arms, she stood up, pulling him up with her. "Oh, you always were a charmer, Anakin Skywalker..." 

He laughed, seeing her smile, as if out of a dream. "And you always were an angel." 

... 

*****

Segment 14 written by starwarsfan1000

******* 

Anakin stood in a loose circle with Padmé, Aurora, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, just talking. Suddenly a voice spoke up behind him, "Different are you." 

Spinning around, Anakin saw Yoda standing behind him, "Master Yoda." 

Yoda looked at Qui-Gon and Aurora, "Be here you should not." 

Aurora looked at the ground, Qui-Gon bowed, "My Master, we are in this universe because Aurora decided she wanted to try and find a Padmé willing to go back to our universe." 

Yoda gazed long at Aurora, "Strong in the Force, she is to hop universes." 

"Yes, she is," Anakin said, "This place is gloomy." 

"Bad time to be a Jedi, it is. Hunted down and slaughtered, we are," Yoda said. 

"How long has this been going on?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"Three years," Yoda replied. 

"How many Jedi have been killed?" Anakin asked. 

"Three-fourths of all Jedi are dead," Yoda said, "Only myself and Ki-Adi Mundi are left from council." 

"Why are you on this planet?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"The Force is strong here. Helps to hide us it does," Yoda said. 

"Since we are here, could you help us?" Anakin asked. 

"Know if you should, I know not," Yoda said, "Talk to Mundi we should." 

"Soon, Master Yoda," Anakin said, then turned to Aurora, "We have to talk, now." 

*****

End part 2 of 4


	3. Chapter 3

The Road Less Traveled

This story is co-written by great authors and friends of mine who very graciously allowed this story they wanted to write also serve as a sequel to my first two fan fictions. Huge thanks guys! :D Each segment will have the writer noted.

Writers: Anakin's Angel (AnakinsAngel@aol.com), starwarsfan1000 (starwars1000@hotmail.com) and me, Julie the Tall Terror (tall_terror@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: Anakin, Obi-Wan, & Qui-Gon, etc. belong to George Lucas. We are just playing. 

Begun: 12/25/00

Completed: 02/20/01

Part 3

*******

Segment 15 written by Julie

****** 

Uni-V

Qui-gon sat on a large tree root and suppressed a sigh. Obi-wan carefully lowered himself beside him and leaned against the trunk. Though his side had healed a great deal on the journey, it was still painful. He looked at the young woman standing nearby and waiting for Anakin to finish speaking with Padme and Yoda. 

_So, this is Anakin's daughter. She's a little young to be a Knight._ Obi-wan thought. He was puzzled at the almost longing look Aurora was giving him.

"Are you ready?" Qui-gon suddenly asked her.

"As ready as I can be," Aurora said stoically. "But I'd rather face the Council then Father."

"Oh, you will face them, too," Anakin answered as he approached the trio. 

Aurora followed her stern father silently a short distance away. They didn't move far enough away to not be eavesdropped on, not when you have the Force that is. It was more for the purpose of allowing Qui-gon and Obi-wan to hear without being able to interrupt. And so that they could not defend Aurora. 

Obi-wan and Qui-gon wearily listened as the argument began, "Aurora was your Padawan for five years, Obi-wan." He answered Obi-wan's unspoken question, "She was fourteen years old when you died." 

"I see," Obi-wan became concerned as the disagreement grew louder, "Is Anakin always this tough on his children?" 

Qui-gon nodded, "Anakin was, of course, also her master. By the time she was nine, Anakin had taught her everything that a thirteen year old knows. From then on you handled most of her Padawan training. After you and Padme died, Ani threw himself into teaching her." 

Obi-wan again glanced warily at the Skywalkers, "What happened then?" 

"I was named her second master, however I spent most of the time attempting to prevent Anakin from expecting too much from her. He once was not so strict. Luke and Leia do not remember much about how happy and relaxed he was, but Aurora does," Qui-gon gazed at Obi-wan sadly, "Yoda has often had to intervene and defend Aurora when Ani's training methods became too harsh." 

They both quieted as the father and daughter debate escalated. 

"Gallivanting across universes is ridiculous!" 

"There are no rules against it!" 

"There shouldn't need to be. You should have enough sense not to go looking for trouble." 

"Dad," Aurora stared up at him, "I'll love you forever. But I am not your Padawan anymore, and I don't need you to save me from myself. I don't need you to rescue me, or protect me from anything and," Aurora looked coolly at him, "by the way, you can stop driving off my potential dates as well." 

"I'm not going to argue about that again, Aurora," Anakin shook his head. "When I was your age -" 

"You were married and had a one year old toddler." 

"That's not the point." 

"But it is! Master Obi-wan and Master Qui-gon let you live your life." 

"Not at the expense of my training and duty. When the time is right you will find someone to love, too." 

"Not when you scare them all off!" Aurora retaliated, "Dad, the only men who can stand up to you are old Jedi Masters and scoundrels!" 

"Naturally, you wouldn't be attracted to them." 

"Dad!" Aurora glared at him in exasperation. "If I don't get you past this aggravating over-protectiveness now, then you'll be even harder on Luke and Leia! You already have every Knight and Padawan in the Temple so intimidated," she paused for a moment to add, "well except Mara," before continuing, "that the twins hardly have any friends who can even -" 

Aurora ceased suddenly as her brain caught up with what she'd just said, "Oh no." 

"Don't you breath a word to them." 

"Luke and _Mara_?" 

"Well, she is the only Padawan able to utter more then three words when talking with me," Anakin pointed out. 

"She's been Leia's best friend for years. It's no wonder she's developed immunity to Skywalkers. That doesn't mean she's going to marry Luke." 

"As Yoda is so fond of saying, 'Always in motion is the future,'" Anakin shrugged. 

"So you haven't had a vision of this then?" Aurora asked. 

Anakin smiled enigmatically, "I didn't say that." 

"Well, if you happen to see who I'm going to get, please tell me. Otherwise I might just run off with a pirate or something." Aurora taunted saucily and her eyes darted to the two Jedi in the distance. "Master Qui-gon is laughing at us." 

Anakin glanced over at the tree where his former master and Obi-wan were sitting with huge grins on their faces. Reluctantly, he walked over to them with Aurora following. Anakin raised his eyebrows in a silent question. 

"She did it again, Ani," Qui-gon informed him. 

Anakin looked instantly thunderstruck and was rendered speechless. 

Obi-wan snickered, "Very nice diversion, Aurora." 

"Thank you, Master," Aurora whispered with a sad smile. 

Anakin finally regained his wits and just shook his head at his daughter. 

Aurora looked at him with fake innocence, "Are we done arguing now?" 

Anakin sighed, "For the moment, we can agree to disagree. But when we get home you will have to answer to the Council, and accept the punishment they choose." 

"Of course, Father," Aurora gave him a blithe smile. "I am prepared for the consequences. It will be worth it." 

As she left to talk to Padme, Anakin sat beside his best friends in irritation, "Was I ever that exasperating?" 

Obi-wan looked Anakin, recalling better times he had with his Padawan and seeing the happier result in this man beside him, and he smirked, "No, you weren't -" 

" - you were _much_ worse, Ani." Qui-gon finished with a smile. 

******

Segment 16 is written by starwarsfan1000

******* 

Vader sat along the outside walls of the temple, _The best way to capture the twins would be to stun them,_ he thought, _Or would a sneak attack be a better way to capture them. Now where to capture them. It can't be inside the temple, too many people around. During their outside exercises might work, but I might be able to come up with something better,_

Getting up, Vader cursed his inability to find out where Aurora was, _She has got be be somewhere around here,_ he thought and stormed off to find the twins. 

******* 

Luke sat on the ground, watching Leia and Mara see who could jump the farthest, "So, do you think the Black Hulk will return?" Luke asked. 

Mara stopped and stared, "Why should he?" 

Luke shrugged, "He seemed intent on testing us, like he had something in mind for us?" 

A short distance away, Vader stood listening to the conversation. 

Leia ran up to Luke and Mara, "You worry too much Luke," Leia said. 

"Do not," Luke shot back. 

"I'm surprised he hasn't gone into full blown panic with Aurora universe hopping," Mara said. 

"He's probably too macho to show it, aren't you Luke?" Leia said slyly. 

Luke's face turned bright red, "Of course I worry, she's my sister." 

"He's just feeling overprotective of me since our duel with the Black Hulk," Leia said. 

"What are big brothers for?" Mara asked. 

"To drive little sisters nuts," Leia replied. 

"Where do you suppose Aurora and Dad are now?" Luke asked. 

"Who knows," Leia said. 

_So, Anakin has gone universe hopping after Aurora,_ Vader thought, _I can capture the twins and be gone before he returns._

********* 

Segment 17 written by Julie

*********

Uni-A

***

"Kaely!"

Leia glanced behind her as Luke repeated his previous bellow. Deciding it would be better to ignore her embarrassing brother, Leia strode into the apartment quickly. 

From their father's workroom came a tiny flying dome no bigger than Luke's fist. She hovered in front of the twins expectantly and beeped hello. 

"Now Kaely," Luke addressed the tiny droid. "We need you to follow us everywhere and be ready to start your holo-recorder at any moment." 

"There is this big guy in a black armor suit and helmet that has been bothering us." Leia blurted out. 

"And we've got to have proof that he is real and not a vision." Luke added. 

The floating droid whistled skeptically at them. 

Leia sighed. "You just need to take one holo-picture, that's all!" 

Kaely flashed her yellow eyes and twittered a rather grumpy agreement. 

"Thanks, Kaely!" Luke smiled. 

Leia looked uneasily at her brother. 

"It'll work!" He insisted. 

Kaely landed on the back of the sofa and gave an electronic sigh. The twins looked at her in surprise. Droids rarely expressed gloominess, and Kaely certainly was not her normally chirpy self. 

Leia stared down at the little pink droid, "What's wrong with you?" 

Luke shook his head at his sister's lack of perception. He snagged Leia' sleeve and pulled her into the kitchen. Leia followed reluctantly and looked at him sternly. 

"You know Kaely doesn't like it when Dad leaves her behind." 

"Oh, yeah," Leia's eyes widened. "And it doesn't help that he took Artoo -" 

"- instead of her." Luke made a wry face. 

"No wonder she's pouting." Leia looked thoughtful. "We're lucky she agreed to help us at all." 

******

K-LE1 sat perched on the sofa, her eyes glowing in a patch of shadow cast by the evening sunset. She hummed quietly to herself in the dim room waiting for the twins to return from the kitchen. 

And the apartment door silently slid open. 

Instantly, Kaely was on alert. Her sensors were not as powerful as Artoo's for detecting approaching objects, but she knew that doors did not open on their own. She didn't see him until he moved. He made no noise and stopped beside the door after it closed. Kaely was puzzled, but kept quiet. Artoo would have screamed a warning, Threepio would have declared "Oh, my!" but not Kaely. Stealthily, she opened one of her tiny compartments, extended a tool and aimed it at the intruder. 

At that moment the twins entered the common room. Kaely swiveled one eye to watch them, while keeping the other trained on the stranger. Neither of them looked at the intruder, or even seemed concerned. Their lack of response alarmed the droid immensely. Over the years, Kaely had learned that if something can get past her family's notice, then it must be really bad. 

Without fanfare, the droid turned on her tiny spotlight. The circle of white light instantly illuminated the man in black. 

The twins immediately looked at the doorway, but saw nothing. They both slid cautiously into ready stances. They flooded the room with the Force in their efforts to sense what the droid was trying to show them. Little Kaely gave a beep that was intended to sound menacing. 

Giving up the pretense, Vader dispersed his disguise. To the twins it was as if he blurred into view from out of the wall. Dutifully, the droid recorded as many holo-frames of the mechanical monster as her storage system could hold. 

The apartment was much too small for a duel, however before Vader could take one step forward Luke and Leia ignited their lightsabers. He regarded them for a moment before waving his hand. The Padawans gasped as their sabers were wrenched from their grasp. Vader caught them in one hand and with the other pushed with the Force. 

But Luke and Leia were already diving for cover, and Vader's Force-blow instead hit the chair behind them knocking it against the durasteel window. Without thinking they split up. Leia rolled behind the sofa, while Luke backed into the kitchen. In the commotion, Kaely flew to the room's terminal and sent out a distress signal. 

Leia's voice echoed in his head. _Come up behind him, Luke! I'm leading him to Dad's workroom._ Luke didn't need to answer, he just ran. 

Leia squeezed between two consoles and waited. The room wasn't large and with all of Anakin Skywalker's droid parts and tools cluttering it, there wasn't space to fight. But it did give her a reasonable amount of cover. The dark thing's feet thudded menacingly into the room at an irritatingly slow pace. 

Vader spun suddenly, as the sofa came flying into the workroom's doorway. He deflected it easily and it crashed against the common room's opposite wall. Though he was expecting it, Luke barely ducked in time. Vader placed one hand on the boy's arm and with a gasp of mental agony Luke fell unconscious. 

While Vader was distracted, Leia struck. It was a good idea considering they had no time to plan. Luke's diversion succeeded and they timed it perfectly, and it would have worked if Vader's suit hadn't been fireproof. Leia turned on the welding torch as high as it would go and hoped that it wouldn't explode in her face. The heat of the flames began to scorch her hand despite her efforts to Force-push all of the fire towards her enemy. 

Vader walked right up to her and took it the torch away. Leia could only stare in silent horror as a loud, buzzing darkness broke through all her mental shields and quickly clouded her mind. As her vision blurred Leia felt herself be lifted up by the monster and then knew no more. 

Swiftly, Vader placed the girl beside her brother on the floor. As he knelt by the twins to be sure that they were un-harmed enough to travel, Kaely hovered anxiously and hoped he didn't notice her. When he stood up, she flew over to Leia and began to scan her for injuries. 

The little droid squawked in surprise as an inky blackness surrounded them and her sensors began registering nonsense. Kaely emitted a quiet wail as she recognized what the intruder was doing and that he would be taking them far, far away. 

Kaely _hated_ universe hopping. 

*****

Segment 18 written by Anakin's Angel

*****

...Uni-V 

Leia immediately thought of her brother. 

Coming awake, groggy and quite confused, she searched along their link and was comforted by his distinct presence in her mind. Opening her eyes, she took in their rather dismal surroundings. Pale, gray walls, no windows, and the unmistakable cold of the darkside. She gingerly sat up, wincing as her head began to pound in earnest. 

Where in the name of the Force were they? The last thing she could remember was the inky darkness that had surrounded them; and the black hulk that had been at the center of it. She wished her connection to the Force was stronger, but it seemed to dance just beyond her reach. Flashes of watching her Father sparkle and glow as he prepared to visit another universe sprang to mind. Was that what had happened? If so, where were they now? 

The quiet moaning coming from Luke broke her from her musings. "You all right, Luke?" She whispered, touching his arm. 

He nodded, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "I think so," He squinted as he took in the surroundings. "What-?" 

"I don't know," She shook her head, "That...thing must have taken us somewhere." There was a slight hint of anger coloring her words. Anger, for the most part, directed at their respective Masters. If they had believed them in the first place... 

But wait! Had Kaely managed to capture anything? Where was Kaely? "Luke, did you see Kaely?" She whispered, slightly more excited than she had been since awakening. 

He shook his head. "Check your pockets, you know she likes to hide." 

Leia searched her tunic, before finding the tiny droid hiding out in the deep pockets of her robe. Blinking her yellow eyes, Kaely let out a mournful wail. "You all right, Kaely?" Leia asked, smiling as the droid rolled her eyes. "Can you tell us what happened?" 

Luke and Leia listened as Kaely began her quite-detailed tale. It was a good thing they weren't going anywhere soon. 

.. 

Immersed as he was in the Force, the appearance of the overwhelming darkness nearly brought him to his knees. Breaking free from his slight meditative state, Anakin cautiously opened his eyes. Yoda was standing before him, his head hung low. "Master?" 

Yoda's green ears perked up, "Felt it, you did. His presence...hard to hide it is." The Jedi Master said, cryptically. 

Anakin nodded, still unsure of what he felt. It was...a mixture of familiarity and pure, undiluted darkness. "I feel-" 

Yoda pounded his gimer stick into the dense mud, effectively cutting him off. "Here, he is. Darth Vader," 

Allowing the words to sink in some, Anakin's mind raced at this revelation. His dark...other self? The man who had broken Padm's heart, and slaughtered the Jedi? Examining the reading he got from the Force again, he understood now why the presence felt so familiar. On a very basic level, they had shared the same experiences as children. That was where the mirroring thread had split, however. Absently, Anakin wondered if this Darth Vader could feel him. "He will be searching for me." It wasn't a question. 

Yoda nodded. "Ready you must be; strong in the darkside, he is," Stepping closer, Yoda directed his eyes towards Aurora and Padmé. "Think I do, that search for your daughter, he may." 

A large rush of adrenaline raced through Anakin's veins. Never in his life would he allow that monster near his daughter. "We must leave soon then, Master Yoda." He gently touched the link he had to his daughters mind, and staggered back as the unmistakable presences of Luke and Leia exploded inside his mind. "Force...no!" He whispered, grabbing onto a nearby tree for support. He could fell them! They were here, in this universe! Which meant... 

"Vader." 

Anakin turned to find Obi-Wan standing behind him. "I'd recognize his foul stench anywhere." The Jedi intoned, pulling his robe tighter, as if to fight off a chill. 

"If Vader has the twins-" Anakin was silenced by a deafening scream from Aurora. 

"WHAT? Dad, tell me you're only having one of those visions of yours!" She shouted, loud enough to disturb a family of water fowl nearby. "That dark Skywalker has my brother and sister?" Qui-Gon stepped in, putting a supporting arm around her shoulders. 

"Are you certain about this, Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked, knowing that his former Padawan was feeling honest fear. It radiated from him, nearly glowing with intensity. 

Shaking his head, Anakin let out a deep breath. "Actually? No, I'm not. I can feel them in my mind, they are here," He paused, closing his eyes in concentration, "something is blocking me." He felt Obi-Wan's warm presence in his mind then, picking through the fragmented images and trying to make some sense of them. It took them a good long time, but finally Obi-Wan opened his eyes. "Coruscant..." 

"Coruscant?" Anakin repeated. 

Obi-Wan nodded, his face scrunched up into a mask of disgust. "The two bright presences are on Coruscant. Or, Imperial City, as we've dubbed it," The older Jedi took in a lungful of air. 

Imperial City could only mean one thing...they could be near Palpatine. "That miserable excuse for flesh has taken enough from me already," Anakin ground out, pacing in a tight circle. 

Looking on, confused for a moment, Obi-Wan walked to place a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Your anger-" 

That stopped him. "You're right...I, you don't know what it's like," He whispered, brokenly. "Palpatine took Padmé from me, he took YOU from me!" Staring into mud and leaves under his boots, he was shaken with the realization that Obi-Wan DID know how he felt. Of course he did. "I'm sorry, I guess you could say the same thing about me?" 

Obi-Wan nodded, somberly. "Palpatine took you and Qui-Gon from me," He added, reaching out for Anakin's hand. "I will NOT allow him to twist your children against you. I may have failed to protect...Vader, but hindsight is twenty- twenty." He smiled at the last few words. 

Pulling Obi-Wan in for a hug, he felt his fear morph into solid, unwavering determination. He was not about to let Vader, Palaptine, or anyone else harm his family. No more. Stepping out of the embrace, Anakin playfully punched Obi-Wan in the arm "Help me round up the troops?" They smiled and walked towards the compound. 

"Aurora?" Anakin called out. 

Stepping forward, the Jedi Knight wiped her eyes. "What's up?" 

"Tell...Padmé that we're going to Coruscant." He said, delighting in the fact that the same determination shone in his daughter's eyes. 

****

Segment 19 is written by Anakin's Angel

*****

... 

Goodbyes were short, and limited to a few moments with Yoda. The ancient Jedi Master shook Anakin's hand before they left; a gesture that, to most would be forgettable... 

Yet, Anakin knew it meant the world to Yoda. There were many questions left unanswered: What could they have done differently? Why had their Anakin turned? Mulling over these questions, Anakin was surprised to find Padmé standing beside him. Wrapped inside Qui-Gon's monstrous robe, she appeared -to him, the same 14 year-old girl he had met all those years ago. "Hey." He whispered. 

She smiled, tracing the ridges of the transparisteel viewport. "Tell me about them?" 

Them. Luke and Leia. Reaching into his robe, he produced a holo-projector. With a small touch, the image came to life. Smiling before him, a 15 year old set of Padawans tried to see which could hog more of the camera angle. Leia, as prim and proper as she perceived herself, smiled demurely and pushed Luke out of focus. She then waved to the camera, before igniting her lightsaber. Jumping back into focus, Luke rolled his eyes. "You're such a showoff." He grumbled, bumping her out of the way with his behind. This went on for a few more moments, before the image faded away. 

Pocketing the holo, Anakin was startled to find Padmé in tears. "Leia...she could, I mean, she looks just like me!" She whispered, shaking her head. 

Unsure what to do, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "As much as Luke resembles me at that age," Inside, he kicked himself for showing her that. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" 

Padmé shook her head, taking his free hand inside her own. "We have to find them, I want to meet them, Anakin," She sat down, gathering the robe around herself. "We've all lost so much to Palpatine, it's time we start taking back." 

He couldn't have agreed more. 

.. 

Nestled safely inside the Executor, Vader read over the latest report he'd just been given. _So,_ he thought, _she is with Padmé._ Just the news that they had a lead on his spitfire...wife...was enough; But to have Aurora Skywalker along for the ride! Yes, that thought brought a smile to Vader's face, difficult as it was beneath the mask. He dismissed the officer with a wave of his hand, turning to watch the stars. He expanded his awareness with the Force, tyring to pinpoint the presence of the Skywalker. 

He could feel...something, just not enough to make a determination on whom or what it was. Ah, it mattered little, really. The report had stated that they were on their way to Alderaan for refueling; A world where he knew Padmé would be protected. He wasn't so unaware of her as she thought him to be. Still, this time, Alderaan would not be the safe haven she and Skywalker were counting on. 

No. 

He had to have the girl! Fully trained, she would help him overthrow the Emperor! If he could only make her understand; and she would, too. She would see the power of the darkside, and come to obey its commands as he had. 

She would. 

That wasn't to say he had any intention of informing anyone to the presence of the Skywalker twins. They were young, yes, but they were Skywalkers. Somehow, that was all that mattered. 

"We are approaching Alderaan, my Lord." An electronic voice sounded. 

Not bothering to reply, Vader prepared himself for the future. 

.. 

As Anakin gently glided Padm's ship to the landing pad, he became increasingly concerned. There was a darkness here, something amiss. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had felt it too, and suggested they refuel and head for Coruscant as soon as possible. Enabling the loading ramp, he watched as a small droid ambled on and went about refueling their hyperdrive. Leaning back into his chair, he closed his eyes. 

Missing Aurora as she stepped off the ship. 

.. 

Feeling the need for fresh air, Aurora stepped out onto the landing platform. Alderaan was beautiful, no matter what Universe you were in, she mused. Palatial buildings surrounded her, gleaming white in the sun. Turning her face up towards the warmth, she was unaware of the dark, looming presence approaching her. 

.. 

Vader moved stealthily towards the surprisingly strong, bright presence of Aurora. He'd piloted a small TIE fighter to the surface, hiding it amongst the hundreds of ships currently refueling. He couldn't very well fly into port with the _Executor_. 

From his vantage point, he observed the Jedi Knight. Almost his age, she radiated confidence. He'd felt this with Luke and Leia as well; this...sense of looking into a broken mirror. The more he looked, the more fragmented his reflection became. Shaking himself free of the thought, he moved closer. 

.. 

Whipping her head around, Aurora was immediately alert to a suffocating darkness. Her hand instinctively went to her lightsaber hilt, as she made her way around the back end of the ship. 

Nothing. 

Her boots clanged against the metal below her feet, as she continued to move forward. The stubborn darkness continued to dance all around her, and yet there was...nothing! 

.. 

Seeing his opportunity, Vader unclipped his own Saber. The red blade hissed to life as he struggled to keep his presence masked in the Force. 

Walking carefully, as to not disturb the Knight, he could sense her unwittingly seeking his presence in the Force. She was strong, there was no questioning that. 

.. 

Aurora heard the saber's hiss, and instinctively illuminated her own blade. Stepping out from the shadow of the ship, she squinted in the bright sunlight. "Is someone there?" She called out, continuing her forward motion. 

Then she heard it, her name whispered "Aurora..." 

****

Segment 20 is written by Julie 

****

Uni-V 

Exploring the cell had been interesting to say the least. _We won't try that again, at least for awhile._ Leia thought dismally. Luke was dosing fitfully beside her. The teenager probed the surrounding room with the Force and thought about their previous adventure. 

The first thing the twins had done was search for a way out. The cell wasn't as small as they had expected. The ceiling was high and all of the furniture was built into the walls and floor, and like any prison everything was a uniform gray. Kaely had scanned the room with her little sensors and gave an electronic snort of disgust when she discovered that the walls were shielded. Luke walked along the wall searching for the door, while Leia leapt up to the ceiling in hope of finding a ventilation shaft. 

The Force felt very strange. Almost unstable, it just didn't flow as easily as the twins were used to. Leia took great care to be sure the Force was in her grasp before leaping to the ceiling. Luke's sudden shocked yell broke Leia's concentration. She fell, but landed gracefully. Turning to look up she saw Luke standing hunched over and frowning, but he had no injures. Leia glanced around expecting to see laser beams or some torture device to account for her twin's pain, but saw nothing. 

"What's wrong?" Leia asked with concern and a little confusion. 

Kaely hovered beside Leia and chirped at Luke worriedly. Leia reached out to him with Force and encountered nothing. She could only gasp in horror as she realized she couldn't feel Luke at all and their bond was completely silent as if severed. Instantly, Leia began to run to him. 

"No!" Luke shouted. "Stay where you are." 

Leia froze and slowly, Luke began to walk back towards her. The little pink droid ignored his command and flew over to hover around him. She beeped and whistled loudly when Luke suddenly stopped and stood rim rod straight. 

Leia sighed in relief as the Force-bond with her brother returned. "What is going on?" she almost whispered. 

Luke just blinked owlishly, and turned around to look back at the empty air that he now realized he could not sense. Experimenting, Luke waved one hand through the invisible nothing. He could feel Leia's shock echo his surprise as his hand disappeared and reappeared in the Force, yet could be plainly seen with their eyes. 

Kaely suddenly gave a triumphant toot, and began to try to explain to the twins. Though over the years they had learned to understand most of Artoo and Kaely's whistles, she couldn't convey names of things or places. Patiently they used the Force to decipher what she meant. 

"Slow down," Leia told her, "What do you mean, 'an animal makes no Force'?" 

Kaely gave an electronic grunt of displeasure, and gave up trying to explain what an ysalimiri was. She'd only seen the creatures a few times in her nearly thirty years of existence, but she knew what a danger they were. She mumbled a few un-complimentary beeps about her maker and vowed to tell him exactly how stupid she thought it was to _not_ tell the twins about ysalimiri. Luke and Leia glanced sideways at the fuming droid. They knew their father would be in for a serious lecture when Kaely got a hold of him. 

And so they sat propped up against the wall on one bunk. Luke had been shaken up more then Leia from the experience and he had tried to meditate to clear his mind, but had become drowsy instead. Leia had meditated successfully and as time passed she noticed it became easier to call upon the Force. Though she now felt better, the Force had given her no clues of how to get out of their prison. 

Kaely's squeal of delight alerted Leia and woke up Luke. The little droid had spent the last few hours sitting or hovering by one of the panels in the wall in the no-Force area of the cell. She buzzed about their heads excitedly proclaiming she could get them out. 

Leia looked skeptically at her, "Kaely, even Artoo wouldn't be able to open that door, there are no controls on our side. I can see that from here." 

"And we'd have to walk into the no-Force area," Luke added crossly. 

"There are probably guards out there too." 

"We need to find a way to sneak out. Boldly strolling down the corridor is sure to get us caught," Luke reminded the droid. 

Kaely loudly scolded the twins and threatened to tell Anakin about their attitudes. Leia just rolled her eyes and Luke glared when the droid accused them of cowardice. 

"Fine!" Luke responded. "You open the door and we'll walk out of it, but don't expect us to get very far without the Force." 

That challenge was all Kaely needed. Swiftly, she flew to the door and with in minutes it slid open. She flew out of the cell without them. Feeling a little sheepish, Luke and Leia ran for the exit before it closed. They stood outside and panted lightly. They were in a spartanly furnished anteroom that completely lacked guards. In fact the only other life form was a small animal wrapped around a pole in the center of the room. Kaely was buzzing around it and chattering, but the twins ignored her. 

The total lack of the Force was an eerie feeling, but tolerable the longer you were without it. The twins went directly to the room's only other door. Just as they reached it, the Force returned to them. Luke took a moment to sigh in relief, but Leia immediately set to work probing the door. 

"Two guards outside," she said. 

Luke nodded, "This door is locked, too." 

"You think they are too alert?" 

"They don't _feel_ alert, they feel bored," Luke answered. "Kaely, leave that thing alone." 

The droid obeyed and flew away from the lone ysalimiri in the center of the room, but continued to fuss about the animal. Luke and Leia didn't even turn around. Indignantly, Kaely grumbled to herself about the twins never listening to her when they needed to. 

"We'll just have to do this the blunt way." Leia decided. They flanked the door on either side and prepared to escape. 

"Okay, Kaely," Luke said, "Open the door and be ready to close it fast." 

Quietly, the door slid open filling the room with the bright lights of the hall. The twins used the Force to adjust their eyes to the brightness. Just as they were beginning to think that the guards were never going to notice that the door behind them had opened a shadow fell across the floor. 

From the shadows the twins watched as one stormtrooper warily poked his head in. Detecting nothing, he walked slowly forward. When the second guard cleared the doorway, Kaely triggered the lock and Luke and Leia struck. Levitating both troopers helmets, they hit the guards over their un-protected heads. The chair in Leia's hands broke, but Luke's small table only splintered. Both Imperials collapsed in a heap. 

"There's nothing to tie them up with," Leia glanced around the sparse room. 

Luke began dragging one guard by the boots. "We can just lock them in our cell." Quickly, Leia moved to help him stowaway the helpless stormtroopers. Satisfied that they would not be missed for a while the twins and Kaely crept away from their prison. 

*****

Segment 21 is written by Julie

*****

The corridors were silent and still as Kaely flew down the hall. She was tiny enough to not be noticeable, but to be extra careful Kaely skirted the ceiling. The twins followed quickly a short distance behind her. 

The little droid refrained from tsking about the décor. The walls, floor and ceiling was all the same uniform color and there were only a few places were the constant gray was broken by a bit of black or shiny metal. Kaely loved bright colors and knew that despite her small size, her bright pink paint job would be very noticeable in the drab hallways. 

Luke focused all his senses on following the droid and detecting people ahead. Meanwhile, Leia covered their backs, so that no one could surprise them from behind. They had no weapons. Neither of them had even thought to take the storm troopers blasters. They had left them where they had fallen on the floor of the anteroom. And without their lightsabers, just the Force would just have to do. 

Kaely emitted a single beep and the twins froze. As they had left the anteroom, Luke had realized that there might be holo-camera's monitoring the corridors. The Force couldn't hide them from electronic devices, and they'd be caught in no time. But they had Kaely. She knew exactly what to do. 

And so as they proceeded down the bleak halls they developed a routine of Kaely finding the cameras, transmitting a signal to freeze its viewer input while the twins rushed ahead out of the camera's range. There weren't too many, and in some halls there were none. 

"What now?" Luke asked the little droid. He and Leia scanned the area surrounding them again to be sure there were no troopers coming. 

She beeped quietly again and flew around the corner, urging them to continue. 

"Finally," Leia breathed. "I was beginning to think we'd never find a turbo- lift." 

The twins automatically flanked each side of the door and called the car. Kaely hovered high above them ready to fly into it. As the lift lowered to their level Luke and Leia could clearly sense it was occupied. Without a sound they vaulted to the high ceiling and clung like mynocks. 

The door opened and three troopers filed out. Kaely instantly went in to check for a holo-camera, while the twins waited for the soldiers to round the corner. They flipped into the lift and sighed with relief when Kaely cheerfully chirped that there were no cameras inside. 

"We've got to find a terminal with a map of this place," Leia reminded Luke. 

Her brother didn't look up from his examination of the lift controls. After keying it for non-stop, he finally picked the highest floor. 

"Why are we going to the roof?" Leia gave Luke a look questioning him if he'd gone mad. 

"I think we are still on Coruscant," Luke gestured to the hundreds of floor listings their turbo-lift had access too. 

"Even so," Leia disagreed, "that doesn't mean that we can find a ship or even a landing pad on this lift's top level." 

"Would you rather choose a random number?" 

Leia shrugged and decided not to argue. "Well, at least the higher we go the more likely we'll find a terminal." 

The lift began to slow down as it approached their destination. Once again, the twins leapt to the ceiling and prepared to crawl out the door using the Force if need be. As they came to a halt, they could feel a group of people milling about outside the door. 

"This is going to be really hard," Luke murmured. 

And it was. Clinging to the ceiling and hoping no one thought to look up, the twins began their trek out of the lift and across the busy room. It was a large turbo-lift alcove with many troopers and technicians coming and going. Kaely flew around watchful for holo-cams and searching for a terminal. 

Luke and Leia were getting tired by the time she returned. Kaely lead them to a recessed holo-terminal at the end of a hall. It was semi-secluded, and there was no one using it or even in the hall. After dropping noiselessly to the floor, Leia and Kaely instantly set to work breaking into the system, while Luke stood guard. 

"What do you mean, 'we aren't home'?" Leia whispered at the droid. 

Kaely repeated her inquiry to the terminal and irritably fussed at it. Finally, the screen lit up so that Leia herself could access it. "Well, find the nearest landing pad or ship hanger," she told the droid. Leia turned around to look at her brother, "Luke, this thing says we are on a planet called Imperial Center." 

"Never heard of it." 

"Neither have Kaely or I." 

"By the way," Luke asked suddenly. "Where are we going to go once we get a ship?"

"I don't know. You're the pilot, you pick a place." 

Kaely chirped and pulled her grasping arm out of the terminal access port and back into its tiny compartment. There on the screen was a map to an outside landing pad clearly marked. Leia examined it intently to memorize the way and shut the terminal down. "Let's go," Leia took the lead as the walked to the corner and jumped to the ceiling. 

The twins were a bit stumped when they reached the door leading outside. It was guarded and even worse, it appeared that the storm troopers were changing shifts. Four of them were collected by exit. The twins crept to a large and surprisingly ornate light fixture and gratefully sat on it. Maintaining their grip on the ceiling panels was exhausting. 

_Okay,_ Leia spoke to her brother telepathically through their twin bond. _How do we get out?_

_I don't know. Master Yoda has never taught me how to escape from prison, much less get past four guards._

Leia smirked at him, _Being apprenticed to Council members is rather boring, isn't it? Nothing like what Aurora went through with Father before he joined the Council._

_While we are waiting, we better figure out what to do if the only ships out there are occupied,_ Luke sent back. 

_Well, if there are just two people, and they aren't alert we probably would be able to mind trick them into getting out._

Suddenly, Luke's face cleared, _I've got an idea to get rid of these guys!_

Luke closed his eyes and waited as two of the troopers began walking away. Reaching out with the Force, he stirred up the air around the corner at the end of the hallway. A loud bang and flash of light flared. As he expected all four storm troopers immediately ran towards the disturbance. Kaely flew to the door and keyed it open just as the twins reached it. The three of them darted through and shut it quickly behind them. 

"Luke, they will probably call more troops," Leia admonished him. 

"Maybe, but they won't find anything to prove what they saw and heard, so they might not," Luke defended himself. "Hey! We _are_ on Coruscant." 

As they walked further out on the large outdoor landing pad, they could easily recognize the cityscape around them. They stared at the familiar sight of skylanes full of ships and metal towers. They turned their attention to the lone ship on the other end of the platform. As they approached the open hatch door, they were surprised and delighted to discover that they sensed it was empty. 

"Leia, I don't see the Temple. There's the Gnippihs Tower, isn't the Temple supposed to be right next to it?" 

"Luke," Leia whispered suddenly. "I have a bad feeling about this." 

"Greetings, young Skywalkers. I have been expecting you." 

*****

Segment 22 is written by starwarsfan1000

*****

Aurora spun around, "Master Qui-Gon." 

"Shh, there's something evil nearby," Qui-Gon said. 

"I sense it also," Aurora said. 

Suddenly Vader towered over Aurora and Qui-Gon and swung his saber at both of their feet. Both managed to dodge the blow, Qui-Gon stumbling back and hitting a wall, knocking the breath out of him. 

Aurora blocked a blow aimed at her thigh with expert ability. 

Vader moved back and thought, _She is much more agile with the saber than the twins._ He moved in and took a swing at Aurora's head, which she blocked with ease. 

Aurora decided to go on a limited offensive, slashing at Vader's midsection, which he barely managed to block in time. 

By this time Qui-Gonhad gotten back to his feet, "Aurora," he shouted, "Get to the ship," and advanced with his own lightsaber ignited. 

Vader stood still, shocked at seeing Qui-Gon approach, _He's dead,_ Vader thought, _Or is he. Did the Jedi lie to me all this time? I have no desire to fight him._

Moving quickly, Aurora had managed to get back to the ramp. Vader however, sensed Qui-Gon's approach, _Better to use the fleet to stop them as I can not win this fight,_ he thought as he deactivated his saber and disappeared around the corner as suddenly as he had appeared. 

Aurora dropped her blade as she stumbled foward, all her focus had been on fighting Vader. Picking up her blade and getting to her feet she deactivated her saber and looked at Qui-Gon, "Why did he stop?" 

"I sense his purpose is not what it seems," Qui-Gon said. 

"Should we follow?" Aurora asked. At Qui-Gon's pointed look, she answered her own question, "No. I think we better leave." 

"I quite agree with you," Qui-Gon said, "But that might be easier said than done." 

Aurora smiled, "Isn't it always," as she and Qui-Gon boarded their ship. 

******* 

Flying his TIE-fighter off of Alderaan, Vader began to work out the best places to position his fleet to prevent the escape of Aurora and the others. Minutes after Vader arrived on his flagship, the Imperial Fleet began to move into position. 

End part 3 of 4


	4. Chapter 4

The Road Less Traveled

This story is co-written by great authors and friends of mine who very graciously allowed this story they wanted to write also serve as a sequel to my first two fan fictions. Huge thanks guys! :D Each segment will have the writer noted.

Writers: Anakin's Angel (AnakinsAngel@aol.com), starwarsfan1000 (starwars1000@hotmail.com) and me, Julie the Tall Terror (tall_terror@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: Anakin, Obi-Wan, & Qui-Gon, etc. belong to George Lucas. We are just playing. 

Begun: 12/25/00

Completed: 02/20/01

Part 4

*****

Segment 23 is written by Anakin's Angel

*****

Clutching the shaking hands of Padmé inside his own, Anakin watched as Aurora and Qui-Gon raced back onto the ship. The tiny refueling droid beeped in surprise, as Aurora neatly drop kicked it from the interior. Slamming the door closed, the young Knight tunred her wide eyes on her Father. "We've gotta get out of here. Now." 

Qui-Gon's intense glare confirmed what he had already been expecting. The Empire in the Universe had found them. Releasing his hands, Padmé raced to the ships controls. It would take some swearing and persuasion, but Anakin was confident they could have the ship ready for flight in a matter of moments. He could feel the darkness around them, mixed with the fear rolling along the bond he shared with Aurora. It chilled him to the bone, and he wondered, idly, how his alter ego could stand it. 

Obi-Wan was grim-faced, as he stood staring out the viewport. "They will not let us get away easily, I'm afraid," The Jedi Master spoke, softly. "Master Yoda told me once that you are your own worst enemy." 

The words, spoken so softly, took a moment to sink in. He glanced at Padmé, who caught his eye, before lowering her head. _Something's wrong..._

Then it hit him. 

"That was VADER?" he half-shouted, catching Padm's wince. 

Nodding, Obi-Wan glanced once more out the port before turning away. "My guess is, he doesn't know you're onboard. He must have tracked Padmé, hoping to get to Aurora." 

"If that black, wheezing monstrosity thinks that these two women are helpless, he can think again!" Aurora added, her voice filled with controlled venom. She took her seat as the ship's engines roared to life. "I'll give him credit though, he's got some...." She paused, as both Anakin and Padmé glared at her. "Courage...coming here. I was not about to be vulgar, Father." 

Anakin eased back into the pilot's chair, effortlessly lifting the ship into orbit. "Yes, well, now's when we find out how far that courage will get him." 

That got a snort out of Obi-Wan. 'It's not courage; It's arrogance. Anakin, my Anakin that is, never doubted he would succeed at anything. I'll bet he was not expecting to see Qui-Gon though. To him, Qui-Gon died when he was nine." 

"I don't mean to butt it, but if we don't move quickly, any element of surprise we may have gained will disappear." This came from Padmé, who was seated before the weapons controls. 

Anakin smiled, "Indeed." 

... 

Startled, but not yet ready to admit it, Vader was thankful for the mask covering his face. For he was certain that a mixture of shock and disbelief lie just underneath. Qui-Gon Jinn. Alive? It was impossible! 

Or was it? 

"Pardon the intrusion, My Lord, but we have picked up the smaller vessel's signal. They will be within range in moments." 

Grateful for the distraction, Vader rose from his chair. "They are to be taken unharmed." He commanded, making sure this was understood. The officer nodded, well aware of the consequences that resulted from disobedience. "Of course, My Lord." 

Turning away, Vader waited for the small ship to make itself known. 

... 

When the first squadron of TIE fighters appeared, Anakin and Padmé were ready. In fact, Anakin suspected that the woman beside him seemed a little too trigger- happy. "These are older models, they have a weakness on the left side, just under the wing." He told her, banking the ship to the right. They were surrounded on all sides, but strangely enough, the TIE's were not firing. 

Qui-Gon came up behind him, taking in the scene. "They may be trying to trap us. Time to use some of those fancy flying skills you're so proud of." He placed a large hand on Anakin's shoulder, squeezing it affectionately. It was the one thing that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had allowed him to do while training. While most Padawans needed years of simulator training, Anakin was ready to fly at age 9. Force, he'd piloted his own ship all those years on his own, before coming back to the Temple. He could certainly outrun these fighters; it was the large star destroyers that loomed before them that had him concerned. 

.. 

Vader tightened his hand around the chair he was seated in as the ship holding Skywalker came into view. His best fighters had been instructed to corral them near the Executor, where he hoped to intercept them. They had also been instructed to not harm a bolt on the ship; Aurora was of no use to him dead. 

He couldn't care less about the other passengers, whomever they may be. 

He watched as the tiny ship flew docily through the squadron of TIE fighters. Still, there was something familiar about the many twists and turns the pilot was executing. _Skywalker has taught his daughter well. Impressive._

They were nearly close enough to safely be brought in by tractor beam when the small ship suddenly started firing. 

... 

Anakin saw the first TIE explode, spinning and slamming into the two unaware fighters around him. Padme gave a little shout, as she spun herself around in the chair. They needed a distraction; Something to divert attention away from the fact that they intended to get the hell out of there. Raising his hand, he high-fived Padme. "Nice shot." 

She smiled, her eyes narrowing in concentration. "You worry about flying, I'll cover us." She said, winking. 

He had to shake his head. "Then let's get the hell out of here!" Waiting for her nod, he sent the ship spinning. By this time, the TIE's were more confused than anything. Anakin could sense their hesitation, and the need to defend themselves. It was almost overwhelming. They were prepared, and with Padme at the controls...he wasn't worried. 

... 

Slamming his fist down in frustration, Vader was at a loss. It was a feeling he loathed...being out of control. He couldn't very well allow an entire squadron to be taken out, but the small ship stood no chance against twelve ships firing at it. Begrudgingly, he admitted that it was a plan he, himself, would have used. _Are you that surprised?_

"Let them go," He announced, already calculating the fastest path back to Coruscant. "I will deal with them myself." 

If his officers had anything to say about that, they knew better than to admit it. He would have Skywalker, it was only a matter of time. 

*****

Segment 24 is written by Julie 

*****

The windswept and cold landing platform seemed to go totally silent. Luke and Leia repeated their scan of the surrounding area with the Force, giving particular attention to the empty transport in front of them. Nothing was there and the Force gave them no alerts for any danger. Kaely emitted a puzzled whistle and flew around their heads in worry. 

A chilling and eerie presence began to permeate the Force around them. Leia inadvertently shivered. Finally, Luke's danger sense flared and in less then a second, so did Leia's. From the supposedly vacant ship a hunched figure emerged. He was cloaked in black and needed the support of a cane. 

And he openly reeked of the Darkside. 

Both twins reached for the lightsabers that weren't there and involuntarily stepped backward. 

"Oh, yes," The cackling voice grated on their ears. "I know who you are. And now you will tell me how you came to be here." 

Leia was careful not to take her eyes off the menacing figure. She was almost grateful that they didn't have weapons. Otherwise, she knew Luke would be darting forward in a rash attack. Even as it was, her twin brother was barely keeping himself under control.

The last thing they needed was to give this guy what he wanted. Quelling her nervousness and the small whisper of fear, Leia stood calm and collected. Luke sensed her composure change and hastily acted to imitate her. The little droid could only hide behind her charges in fear. Poor Kaely knew exactly who this man was, and had no way of telling the twins. And no idea how to help them. 

"Ah, good, good," The approval and glee in his voice was sickening. The twins winced as they felt him claw at their minds and begin to poke through their precious mental shields. "Vader has discovered a most useful method of travel." 

Frantically, Leia tried to think of a way out of this mess. There were no other ships on the platform, so that was out. Perhaps they could run for the building's door, but then they'd have to deal with the storm troopers. And they had no idea of what kind of attack this guy would throw at them if they turned their backs to him. Even if they got past him into his ship, she was certain that he was concealing soldiers inside. Or at least, had some kind of trap. 

There wasn't much in the way of options. 

"However, what does Vader want you for?" 

The twins disappointed him there, for they didn't know the answer. Tentatively, Luke reached for his sister's mind. Leia was startled at the muffled and distorted telepathic response she got from him. 

"Oh, yes," The creepy man seemed to smile as he took another languid step forward and smiled when they tensed further. "I can't allow that." 

Slowly, he raised one hand, relishing the sudden wave of fear coming from the teenagers. Leia sent Luke a simple message, _Follow me._ And she could only hope that their twin bond would bypass the dark man's power. 

Leia vaulted upward as high as she could and landed with a thud on the top of the ship. She didn't dare pause to wait and see if Luke was behind her. She darted across the metal hull as fast as the Force would carry her. As Leia reached the other side she jumped down to the landing pad's deck far below. Only then did she stop to look for Luke. Kaely flew over her and swerved to halt by her head. 

Luke landed neatly beside his twin and quickly grabbed her out of the way as a bolt of lightening struck where she had been standing. Their sudden flight had surprised the dark man, but he only had to turn around to see where they were. From the other side of the transport, he began to creep under the ship and flinging more Force lightening at them. They needed no other urge to continue running. 

The Padawans crossed the remainder of the deck at full speed. They could only hope that that evil thing would chose to just stalk them in the belief that they had no where to go rather then truly chasing after them. 

With a mighty leap, the twins threw themselves off the platform. As fearlessly as possible, Luke and Leia plummeted in the air. They had to keep their eyes shut tight and wished they could do the same for their ears. The roar of the wind and city threatened to distract them from their task. Focusing harder, they managed to use the Force to control their cruising speed downward to a more comfortable level. 

Kaely's screams and wails were drowned out by the din as she dutifully followed them. Below, her sensor detected ships, skyspeeders, and many protruding parts of the buildings. The twins' bodies began to slow down more and more. Gradually, the pink droid could see the landing pad they were heading for. With a little relief and a ton of worry, Kaely also began to reduce the speed of her decent. 

Luke hit the platform hard and fell to the deck in a heap. He was too exhausted to even think about hoping Leia wouldn't land on him. His sister's alightment on the landing pad wasn't much better. With a groan Leia curled up in a ball. Kaely wobbled in the air and barely missed slamming into the deck herself. The tiny droid beeped irritably at them for pulling such a stunt, despite the fact that it worked. 

Or maybe not. Kaely swiveled her yellow eyes to this platform's doors. She wailed in dismay as a whole troop of storm troopers poured out. She had barely begun squealing a warning when they shot both twins. 

"Your Excellency, we have them stunned as commanded," The leading trooper said into his comlink. 

"Good, Captain," Palpatine's voice replied. "Bring them to me now." 

Kaely could only quash her desire to moan and follow the troopers as they hauled the twins away. 

**** 

Darth Vader stared at the two storm troopers sitting the cell where the twins should have been. Upon arriving in the Imperial Center's planetary orbit he hadn't sensed Luke and Leia, but that had not worried him. He'd assumed it was because they had walked into the hole in the Force created by his lone ysalimiri. The poor soldiers waited in horror for their deaths and nearly collapsed in relief when Darth Vader left without a word or order. 

Lord Vader stalked down the hallway with uncharacteristic trepidation. Palpatine had them, it was the only explanation. Fear and worry welled up inside of him. What would his master do to these children that were his but not his? 

_Ah, perhaps you should ask, 'What will he **not** do to the twins?' my dear apprentice._

The Emperor's telepathic taunt brought Vader's uneasy stride to a halt. The following cackle spurred Vader's anger to its peak. He didn't bother to waste time replying, but nearly broke into a full run straight towards the Throne Room. 

*****

Segment 25 is written by Anakin's Angel 

*****

Closing a highly encoded communiqué with her second in command, Padmé leaned back into the chair with a sigh. She'd managed to rally all squadrons and have them rendezvous with her near Coruscant. _Imperial City, that is._ Upon Obi- Wan's urging, she also managed to contact the small sect of Jedi still willing to fight back. 

They were more than a little intrigued, but let it pass without comment. Anytime an opportunity arose to make a strike against the Empire, the rebellion was ready. She could only hope to be that ready when the time came. 

She was also dreading leaving Anakin and Aurora. 

It was all so confusing! They were her family, the one she should have had, and yet...not. Who knew what her children would have been like, had her Anakin not taken the road he had. Although, she had to admit, Aurora was everything she would want in a daughter. She wondered what Luke and Leia would be like. Would they accept her? Not as a Mother, but as a friend? Was it even possible? 

What would happen when Anakin had to go back? 

_That, above everything, is the real question._

Her emotions wound tighter than a spring, she nearly jumped from her skin when she felt Anakin place his hands on her shoulders. Part of her wondered how she knew it was him; but her body had never forgotten his touch. "You scared me." She whispered, turning to smile at him. 

A myriad of emotions played across his face. "I'm sorry," He said, sitting down beside her. "She used to like when I rubbed her shoulders after a hard day." 

"A woman after my own heart." 

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, until she felt Anakin's hand slip inside her own. Her first instinct was to let go, to pull away from the emotions. Sensing this, he held strong to her hand. "We're both getting a glimpse of the road less traveled," he started, quietly. "It hurts me more than you can imagine, knowing how Vader treated you. I would give ANYTHING for another moment with my wife, and yet...he turns his back on you-" 

"Ani?" Padme whispered, feeling her heart tighten in her chest. His love for her, his wife, was stronger than she ever imagined. He stopped, bowing his head. "I see in you, everything I wished Vader could have been. You give, you love, you...are the same little boy I met back on Tatooine," Reaching up, she brushed a stray piece of hair from his eyes. "Your wife had the life I still dream about." 

.. 

Anakin felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. Oh, how it had been to hear her! That voice...that soft, sweet voice, call him Ani. The almost solid block of pain that sat between them was whispering now in his ear. _Break me down. Reach out for each other. Find love..._ He closed his eyes, wishing it were as easy as that. Nothing was easy right now. His children were in the hands of a sadistic madman! Yet, when he was with her, everything seemed to make sense. 

"You're not my Padme. I'm not your Anakin," He admitted, moving closer to her. "but I see in you, a chance to see where the road will take us." They were inches apart now, and he traced a teardrop as it rolled down her cheek. 

She smiled, nodding her agreement. "Are you going to kiss me, Ani?" 

A laugh. "You have to ask?" Slowly, almost reverently, their lips met. In an instant, memories burst in vivid, burning color. 

_Our first kiss, on Naboo..._

_The way you looked on our wedding day..._

_The way you look in the morning..._

Anakin recognized the memories, both hers and his, as they melted away into the present. The kiss was new, as much as it was familiar. It was theirs. Breaking apart, he took in a lungful of air. "Wow." 

That got him a smile. "Promise me another kiss?" She whispered, touching his lips. 

"Things are going to get worse before they get better, but as soon as we get back...you can have all the kisses you want." He pulled her into a standing position, enveloping her in a hug. 

.. 

Unbeknownst to the kissing couple, Aurora watched the scene fold out with tears of her own. _Mother..._

****

Segment 26 is written by Julie

****

The interior of the Imperial Palace bore no resemblance to any Royal estate the Jedi had ever seen. It was just drab. The sterile gray halls had little to no decoration and the constant sight of plain metal gave one the impression of being on a ship, not inside a building. The four Jedi moved swiftly through passages and turbolifts following the direction they sensed the twins. They had to make do on their own for they had left Artoo with Padme to help her break into the control centers in the Rebel assault about to take place.

As they reached an alcove that held what looked to be the last turbolift that would take them, Obi-wan suddenly halted and stared down one long corridor. The other Jedi stopped to look at him. 

"Vader is coming this way, now," Obi-wan informed them.

They could all sense Darth Vader, and had been well aware that the Sith Lord was in the Palace. However, he'd felt distant.

"Does he sense us?" Aurora asked quietly. Though they had disguised their presence with the Force successfully so far, due to the close proximity, Vader could be powerful enough to see through it.

"No," Qui-gon answered her. "He is going to Luke and Leia."

Anakin stiffened visibly, "He won't get there."

"Aurora and I will find the twins," Qui-gon decided and quickly turned to follow the young Knight already running for the turbo lift.

"Ani," Obi-wan's voice was calm, but concerned. "Are you ready for this."

"Absolutely."

Anakin's reply didn't sooth Obi-wan's anxiety, "Don't allow yourself to -"

"Obi-wan, you have nothing to worry about. I won't let myself become overeager or be controlled by fury."

"Or over-confidence?"

Anakin smiled in bemusement, "I'm not as cocky as I once was." He quietly reminded him. He didn't need to add that he was not only much older then the Anakin Obi-wan knew, but very different.

There was no more time for a pep talk Darth Vader had arrived. He stood like a statue at the end of the hall. For a moment the Jedi just gazed calmly at him, waiting for a response. Anger and shock rolled from the Sith in waves, and it was tinged with anxiety. But the concern didn't feel like it was aimed at the Jedi, but elsewhere.

Deciding to take the initiative, Anakin began walking steadily forward. He let Vader take a good long look at him and waited for the inevitable reaction. Almost languidly, Vader hefted his double-bladed lightsaber, and pressed a button releasing the joining ends. He stood ready to fight holding one half of the divided weapon in each hand and ignited them. 

"You cannot take the twins from me," The mechanical sound of Vader's voice grated on Anakin's ears, but was somewhat of a relief too. Anakin had somewhat resigned himself to the fact that a Sith duplicate of himself was inside that hulking machine where he couldn't see him, and he had fully expected to contend with hearing his own voice. 

Even despite his earlier reassurance, Obi-wan expected Anakin to strike first. However he didn't react at all to Vader challenging words. Darth Vader did attack first. He struck viciously at Anakin and all but ignoring his former master. Obi-wan used that to his advantage and slipped around the side of the battle to Vader's unprotected back. But Vader had expected that, and turned just in time to deflect Obi-wan's blows and drive him off. After that Vader kept his back to the wall and forced the Jedi to stay in front of him.

"Are you really surprised that Anakin came to rescue his own children from you?" Obi-wan asked lazily.

"No," Vader answered. "Only that you discovered their location so quickly."

Obi-wan assumed he meant the Imperial Palace, but Anakin knew what Vader was really referring to, "I sense that my experience in universe travel far exceeds your own. You haven't the skill to disguise where you'd taken my children."

Anakin criticism wasn't exactly an insult, but it was a jeer. As he predicted, Vader's anger doubled and his attacks increased in speed and viciousness.

"Palpatine is the real danger to the twins, you must know that by now," Vader's slippery words belied his aggressive slashes and strikes with his two lightsabers.

"Yes, we are aware," Obi-wan answered concisely.

"He knows you are here, and will use the twins against you if he can," Vader reminded them.

"Oh, quit being evasive," Anakin shoved hard as he and Obi-wan managed to trap one of Vader's blades. The Sith Lord managed to disengage from them and barely avoided being knocked off his feet by Obi-wan. 

"Just say it," Anakin glared. "You want us to help _you_ take down Palpatine. Well, the answers no. I don't do business with Sith."

To their surprise, especially Obi-wan's, Vader didn't reply.

As they continued dueling, Anakin began to realize that Vader was backing up toward the turbolift. Sensing the same, Obi-wan moved to block him. The last thing they needed was for Vader to disappear into the lift. Vader's anxiety increased and it puzzled the Jedi.

"What are you afraid of?" Obi-wan frowned as he parried a strike to his face.

"Certainly not of you," Vader taunted.

Anakin suddenly broke off from the fight and took a step back, "You're _worried_ about Luke and Leia?! What kind of danger are you expecting them to be in?"

"A kind you obviously are too weak to sense," was Vader's only reply. Without warning he used their momentary distraction to vault upward and land on one of the myriad of rafters that stretched up the entire height of the tower. The Jedi had no choice but to follow him.

****

Segment 27 is written by starwarsfan1000

****

Qui-Gon and Aurora moved through the Imperial palace looking for Luke and Leia. _Please let them be alright,_ Aurora thought. 

_This place is gloomy,_ Qui-Gon thought, _Not at all like what we left behind, a temple full of happiness and laughter._

"This is the temple, isn't it?" Aurora asked. 

"Yes," Qui-Gon said. 

"The portrait of Master Yoda is missing," Aurora said. 

Qui-Gon nodded, "Yes, and the walls are all gray and the floors are metal." 

"Which way?" Aurora asked. 

"Up, and take the stairs, not the lift, we don't know what would greet us when the doors open," Qui-Gon answered. 

"This was the Council Spire, wasn't it?" Aurora asked. 

"Yes," Qui-Gon said. 

"It looks totally different," Aurora said. 

Aurora and Qui-Gon started up the stairs, taking their lightsabers from their belts and holding them in their hands. 

"I hope Dad and Obi-wan are okay," Aurora said. 

"They are both very capable, they should be," Qui-Gon said. 

Reaching up three floors, Qui-Gon said suddenly, "This way," and left the stairs to walk down a catwalk with the walls and ceiling gone. 

"What is it?" Aurora asked. 

"A disturbance in the Force, great fear coming from the twins," Qui-Gon said, walking cautiously. 

Aurora took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart, "Lead on," and followed Qui-Gon. 

Suddenly a voice called out all around them, "Welcome, I have been expecting you." 

Qui-Gon looked up to a platform where the Council Chamber was, "Palpatine," Qui- Gon spat. 

"Quite right, Master Jedi. I have the two brats you are looking for," Palpatine crowed. 

Aurora let out a small gasp, "Oh no." 

Palpatine looked at her, "Yes, I do. I also sense you would be harder to break then them, so you must die along with the Master Jedi," and unleashed Force lightening into both Qui-Gon and Aurora. 

****

Segment 28 is written by Anakin's Angel

****

Aurora had sensed, perhaps a moment before, what Palpatine had in mind for them. Unleashing Force power of her own, she was able to deflect most of the lightning. She could feel her muscles protesting at the pure electricity that ran along her body. Turning, she saw that Qui-Gon hadn't been so lucky. Weak and radiating pain, the tall Jedi Master stumbled a bit as the electrical tirade ended. Without even glancing at the menacing figure seated on the platform, she grabbed Qui-Gon's arm and jumped down. 

.. 

Anakin had had about enough of Darth Vader. The Sith showed little signs of weakening, and actually believed that Anakin would help him. No, Anakin's true enemy waited above them, ready to torture his children. Spotting Aurora and Qui- Gon, descending from the platform, he quickly forged a mental link with Obi-Wan. _Follow me, now!_ Surprised, but ready, Obi-Wan nodded. "I've got bigger problems than this." He spat, backing away from Vader. His heart beat wildly in his chest, at the thought of leaving Aurora with this monster, but she could more than handle herself. The last thing he felt, before ascending to meet Palpatine, was the unguarded power his daughter wielded. 

.. 

Although he would never admit it, Vader was somewhat relieved to find himself on the opposite side of Aurora's rose-colored blade. Never...never...had he expected to fight Anakin. To see what his life could have been like. It was too late now, much too late. He had to fight. "Your father has taught you well," he commented, parrying what would have been a blow to his arm. 

Aurora all but sneered. "Damn right. He's taught me the true power of the Force." She declared, swinging her saber around in a move only a Skywalker could manage. 

"If you only knew the power of the darkside," He shot back, re-igniting the other end of his saber, as Qui-Gon joined in the fray. "We could destroy Palpatine, and rule the Galaxy." He watched as a myriad of emotions played upon her face, the strongest of these, disbelief. 

"I don't want to rule the Galaxy! I want what everyone wants, peace...and freedom!" She attacked almost savagely, pushing him backwards. "Not this rein of terror that your Master calls the Empire." 

She was growing angry. Vader relished it, took comfort in the stormy emotions. If could only make her understand! She would be the one! "The words of Anakin Skywalker-" 

.. 

"DO NOT SAY HIS NAME!" Aurora screamed, wanting to rush forward, but feeling Qui-Gon grasp her arm. _Never in anger, Aurora. Not even now._ Taking a deep breath. She knew Qui-Gon was right. The thought that she had been..comfortable inside her anger nearly made her vomit. Had it been Vader? Poisoning her mind, urging on her anger? Clinging to a calm she wasn't sure she still possessed, Aurora pressed on. "You lost any claims to that name the day you put on that mask." She continued, her voice more a controlled fury. 

.. 

Vader said nothing, and turned his attentions to Qui-Gon. Decidedly the weakest at the moment, the Jedi Master could still hold his own. The definite drop in the anger Aurora had been projecting was undoubtedly the old man's fault. He had been so close, too. With a move, taught to him not a decade earlier, Vader spun around Aurora, pushing back at Qui-Gon with his blade. Surprised, the older man stumbled, falling partially into an empty lift. Moving lightning quick, Vader used the Force to move the man inside and seal the doors. He then turned to Aurora. "Now, young Skywalker, we shall continue." 

.. 

Afraid now, more of her anger returning than the almost-comical Sith Lord she was fighting, Aurora took a deep breath. Latching onto the strong, clear, bond she shared with her Father, everything seemed clear to her. 

_I have to destroy him._

"You really are pathetic, you know?" She started, using all her strength to block his more powerful blows. "You could have destroyed Palpatine years ago. You could have been strong enough to not be misled by his evil, empty promises!" Realizing that she wasn't fighting this war for herself, but for Padmé, She continued. "My Father was strong enough once, to kill Palpatine, and he'll do it again." 

.. 

_Weak fool. They called you the chosen one?_

_You could have destroyed Palpatine..._

_not strong enough..._

Wanting to block out the voice screaming at him now, Vader knew she spoke the truth. 

_Always a slave, you're never free. Not really._

Immersing himself in the darkside, Vader attacked in a blind rage. 

.. 

Aurora was ready, however. Calling upon every aspect of her Jedi training, she kept a level head. The Force flowing through her veins, stronger than she'd ever felt before, she blocked every blow. She met wild rage with serene peace. Dark, suffocating fear, with unmatched strength. 

"Peace over anger. Honor over hate. Strength over fear." She shouted, lashing out, and severing a mechanical arm in the process. It fell to the catwalk, forgotten. Disgusted, she wondered how much man still existed under the armor. Not wanting to find out, she faked a jump, bringing her lightsaber down, directly into the illuminated control panel on the front of the hideous armor. "

That was for my brother and sister!" She whispered, watching as various lights and alarms sounded. Her soft voice echoed off the durasteel walls; a direct opposite to the anger she'd so recently displayed. 

Knocking Vader to the ground, she kicked his mechanical arm off the catwalk. "That was for everyone you ever hurt!" Sensing that he was losing air quickly, she stepped back. Spotting his deactivated lightsaber, she raised her hand, sending it sailing into the floor below them. "And that...that was for Padmé." 

Darth Vader died moments later. 

Aurora, exhausted and shaking, sank to her feet. _It's almost over..._

.. 

Making their way into the tower, Padmé, and a small group of rebels couldn't help watch the dissonance around them. Aurora, or anyone for that matter, was nowhere to be found. Walking cautiously down the catwalk, she stopped as she saw them. 

Vader. 

Dead. 

She wasn't sure, at first, how she knew it to be true. It was then that she felt the ever-present bond, linking them together since they'd first met, grow silent. Looking up, she noticed that her escorts had left her some privacy. Slowly, she lowered herself beside the body. Now dead, she knew all that remained was the damaged, burned body of Anakin Skywalker. 

A few feet away, Aurora sat with her head in her hands. _Had Aurora done this alone?_ The young woman looked up, nodding silently as she got to her feet. Padme squeezed Aurora's hand, watching as she walked away. 

She was alone with her husband. 

In spite of everything, she'd always held onto hope. Hope that he would one day return to her, realizing everything he'd left behind. 

She hadn't seen him since their last night together. The night he told her that he loved her, but could no longer remain a Jedi. He asked her to go with him; She refused. She gave him a hug, and cried herself to sleep. Taking his lifeless, gloved hand into her own, she pulled the material from his hand. White, scared skin was revealed, cold and so very different from the warm hands that had held her own. 

"I asked you not to go, Ani. I begged you," She whispered, knowing that he would hear her, one way or another. "We could have had it all. A family, a home, happiness..." She watched as a tear fell onto their entwined hands. "I'm leaving this place, you know. Anakin...the man you should have been, has asked me to go with him," She paused, reaching into her pocket. A tattered piece of string, suspending a small japor snippet, sat inside her shaking hand. Freeing her hand from his, she placed the necklace inside it. 

_I made this for you, so you'll remember me._

She didn't want to remember. 

"Goodbye, Ani." 

Getting to her feet, she wiped her eyes and went to find her family. 

****

Segment 29 is written by Julie

****

Anakin reached the Throne Room's suspended platform in one jump. Obi-wan was forced to catch up by leaping from rafter to rafter. As he finally pulled himself over the edge he saw that Anakin was already engaged in an all out firefight with Palpatine.

The Sith flung massive amounts of Force-lightening at the Jedi Master, trying to overwhelm him. But Anakin not only withstood it, but absorbed it as well, much to the Emperor's obvious disgust. Obi-wan began to skirt a ledge on the wall that was divided from the platform by the wide gap down the entire tower. Over by the throne he could see Luke and Leia sprawled unconscious on the floor. He couldn't tell at this distance whether they were injured or not. 

As he slipped past the battle raging in the center, he saw Anakin begin to push back. The Force-energy that the Emperor had struck Anakin with was now being used against him. Anakin created a barrier with his hands and forced the lightening to curve back on itself and straight at Palpatine's face. 

Just as they had hoped, Anakin kept the Emperor so distracted he never noticed Obi-wan lift both twins and begin to carry them slowly away from the throne. However, just as Obi-wan was nearly to the edge, the turbolift door opened. The Sith master glanced up as he sensed Qui-gon standing in the lift's doorway and at that moment, he saw Obi-wan and the twins.

With a scream of absolute rage, Palpatine lashed out at them. Moving swiftly, Anakin placed himself between the Jedi and the Sith, and caught most of the attack. But not all of it. Obi-wan didn't dare drop the twins to the metal floor that was now teaming with electricity, but he couldn't move fast enough to dodge while carrying them. 

Obi-wan started with surprise as he felt Qui-gon quickly yank off his feet with the Force and pull them aside as a branch-like stream of lightening streaked past. He landed carefully on the floor again and dashed as fast as he could to the lift door.

Inside, Qui-gon sank to the floor of the lift in exhaustion and pain. Obi-wan gentle laid the two Padawans down as well and began assessing their condition.

"Thank you my Master." Obi-wan sighed in relief. "Your timing is just as impeccable as I remembered."

Qui-gon just smiled and then sobered, "The last thing I wanted to see was Palpatine murder you.... Again." 

****

Luke could feel someone prodded him with the Force. It was irritating and kept demanding that he needed to wake up. As Luke began to stir, he felt the prompting become more insistent. Groggily, he opened his eyes briefly and moaned. Within seconds, Leia joined her brother in wishing she were still unconscious.

"Wake up, come on!" A very chipper voice encouraged them. A voice that the twins felt was vaguely familiar.

"Mom?!"

"Are we dead?"

Padme laughed, "No, you aren't dead. I'm the Padme of this universe. I'm not exactly your mother."

"Oh," Luke sat up weakly and had to be helped by Obi-wan. Aurora tried to help Leia sit up as well, but the girl just stared at Padme. 

"You aren't Mom?" Leia whispered. Padme's eyes began to tear up at the teenager's mournful tone. 

"Could I..." Leia stammered, "Could I hug you, anyway?"

Padme just smiled and gathered both Luke and Leia into her small arms. They were very quiet and when they did back up, they didn't really let go of her. Instead, they each sat close to either side of Padme and gave no indication that they had any intention of moving.

"What's going on?" Luke asked the Jedi.

"Your father is dealing with Palpatine." Qui-gon answered him.

Aurora sat on the floor in front of them, "What happened to the two of you?"

"Stun bolts," Leia stated crisply.

"Ugh," Aurora's face screwed up in disgust.

"And it's good to see you again, big sister. Dad freaked when he found out what you did." Luke informed her.

"Dad doesn't freak," Aurora argued.

"He did this time," Leia insisted. "You are in _big_ trouble. The whole Council spent all day debating on what to do about you."

"And what did they decide?" Aurora asked in her most nonchalant tone.

"They haven't," Qui-gon interjected. "And it is likely they won't until we return home."

Qui-gon stern reminder did not ruffle Aurora's serene demeanor in the slightest. She just smiled. "It will be worth it."

Suddenly, all of the Jedi looked upward as the massive churning of the Force from the battle above increased even further. Aurora and Qui-gon recognized it as a sensation they'd only felt once before. Obi-wan, like Luke and Leia, could only stare in wonder and the array of feelings and wealth of the Force coursing through out the entire Tower. 

Padme shielded her eyes as a bright sphere of light began to fill the top of the Tower. She was startled as the floor started vibrating. 

"The Tower's going to collapse!" Padme stumbled towards Leia and turned to flee to the nearest exit.

"No, Padme," Qui-gon's voice barely reached her over the noise. "Anakin won't let it fall on us."

She stopped reluctantly, but also realized that they probably could not have escaped in time anyway. Padme sat down beside the twins and wrapped an arm around each of them. Whether she did it to comfort them or herself, no one knew. By now even the Jedi had no choice but to sit. The shuddering floor was too unsteady for even them to remain standing.

And then all the movement ceased and absolute silence reigned. The ball of light above them was like a miniature yellow sun. An eerie black and green inferno flared and expanded beside it, rocking the whole tower again. Quickly, the strange fire began to warp around Anakin's glow. The second that the sound of the blast reached them, another explosion, this one larger then the first, consumed the whole throne room. For several seconds the bright fire obscured everything from view. As is finally died down they could see that the entire throne room and its domed ceiling were gone.

Aurora moved first. Without a word of warning, she began vaulting upward, heedless of whether or not the rest of the tower's infrastructure was stable enough to hold her. Very little debris fell, and the Jedi easily deflected what did as they moved to follow her. Padme sat with the recovering twins and stared up at the patch of blue sky where the top of the tower had been.

Aurora wanted to scream for her father, but she didn't dare risk weakening the walls further. Besides, telepathy was much more efficient. If you were answered, that is.

Aurora didn't slow down until she reached the highest metal beam. The footing was treacherous and what was left of the top of the circular wall had been turned to melted slag and was dripping down the sides. The harsh and cold winter wind was cooling it quickly enough that the young Knight found a few semi-stable areas to stand on. 

"Aurora!" Obi-wan practically hissed from below her. He jumped and landed safely on a nearby ledge. "What are you doing?"

Aurora only blinked in confusion. But Qui-gon came to her rescue, "She is doing exactly what we need to do, waiting to help Anakin."

"I can't see him," Aurora whispered. Her face was tense with worry.

The two Jedi Masters looked up into the unusually empty Coruscant sky and a yellow sun right above them. A sun that suddenly grew smaller and winked out. Aurora suddenly gasped and nearly fell off the beam, but Qui-gon caught her.

Obi-wan stared in shock, "He's falling!"

"Anakin's just unconscious," Qui-gon made Aurora sit down on the metal rafter, "We will catch him." He reassured her.

Working together with perfectly fluid teamwork, the two Jedi Masters latched onto the speck in the sky with the Force and began to guide it slowly down. By the time Anakin's limp form came close enough to see clearly, Aurora had recovered enough to help them. Even so, she was very pale. Sensing her father's presence in the Force diminish like that had shaken her greatly.

Obi-wan caught Anakin gently and braced him against two skewed beams, and Qui- gon began checking him for injuries. There were none immediately visible, but he did look rather scorched to Qui-gon's surprise. 

"I cannot determine what damage has been done now," Qui-gon decided. "We need to get him to the healers."

They each took an end and lifted Anakin with the help of the Force, but they didn't try levitating him. Aurora stood ready to guide them down.

"I'm not a invalid."

Aurora grinned broadly, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Of course," Anakin answered. "You don't have to carry me. I can climb down on my own."

"Are you sure?" Obi-wan asked as he and Qui-gon helped Anakin stand on his own feet.

Anakin gave Obi-wan an all too familiar look of exasperation, "Yes, I am."

"Good," Obi-wan replied lazily. "Because you are heavy, Ani."

****

Segment 30 is written by starwarsfan1000

****

Padme walked over to Anakin, who stood away from the others, staring into space, "I do want to go with you," 

"You sure?" Anakin asked. 

"Yes, I am. There's nothing for me here. The rebels don't need me anymore," Padme said. 

Anakin looked at Padme with a look of total happiness, "You won't regret it." 

"I know," Padme replied. 

Aurora stood next to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. She looked at Obi-Wan, "Will you come with us too." 

"I agree completely, you should come Obi-wan," Qui-Gon said. 

Anakin walked up to them, "It would work." Padme and the twins nodded their heads in agreement. 

A look of longing passed over Obi-Wan's face, "I can't. I need to help rebuild the Jedi Order here." 

"Restore the Jedi Order without you, we can," Yoda spoke up behind them. 

"But Master Yoda.." Obi-Wan began. 

"No one here you care for, happier you will be," Yoda said. 

Obi-Wan's face showed a hint of a smile, "All right." 

Qui-Gon stepped forward and bowed before Yoda, "Good bye, My Master," and the others echoed the same. 

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said, then turned and left. 

Luke looked at Leia, "You got Kaely?" 

"In my pocket," Leia replied. 

"Okay, Artoo over here," Anakin began placing people for the return trip. "Obi- Wan and Qui-Gon, stand behind Artoo. Padme, Luke and Leia, stand in front of him. Aurora and me will stand on the sides of Artoo." 

"Let's hope we have better luck getting home, I traveled through more than seven different universes," Aurora said after everyone was in position. 

"I know, we tracked you through them all," Qui-Gon said. 

Reaching out to the Force, Aurora began to glow pink rose and Anakin glowed yellow/white and the glow surrounded the others. Minutes later they were gone. 

******* 

Uni-A 

"It is good to be home," Leia said. 

"Only had to go through four universes this time," Aurora said. 

Padme and Obi-Wan looked around, when suddenly a voice called out, "Mistress Skywalker, Master Kenobi, how can you be here, you are dead." 

Everyone spun around to see Threepio in the study doorway. If ever a droid could look confused, it would be Threepio. 

"It is a long story, my golden friend, come, I'll explain," Qui-Gon said and motioned for Obi-Wan to follow into the study and shut the door. 

"So dad, how are you going to explain this to the rest of the Council," Aurora quipped. 

"I don't have to, you will," Anakin replied and walked over to Padme, "Let's get something to eat." 

Padme took his hand, "Sure," and walked into the kitchen. 

"Boy, are you in trouble now," Leia said to Aurora. 

Aurora stood looking toward the kitchen, "It was worth it." 

******* 

The End 

We do have some ideas for a sequel immediately following this story, but we are all in college and not likely to have the time to write it for a long while. :(

Feedback is always appreciated!

Writers: Anakin's Angel (AnakinsAngel@aol.com), starwarsfan1000 (starwars1000@hotmail.com), Julie the Tall Terror (tall_terror@hotmail.com)


End file.
